Can't Stop Loving You
by Rogue Star1
Summary: Complete. Rogue is suddenly leaving the institute and now Remy must sort out his feelings for the Southern Belle before he loses her forever. ROMY PLEASE RR.
1. Departure

Okay this is my first attempt at a Song Fic and just thought I would try it out. I started to write this and wasn't too sure if I should continue writing it. Review and let me know if I should okay. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey don't own X-Men or the song Can't Stop Loving You by Phil Collins. Enjoy.  
  
Can't Stop Loving You  
  
:  
  
So you're leaving in the morning on the early train  
  
:  
  
They all sat there, in the rec room, in complete silence. Remy stood in the back not saying a word, as he gazed intensely at the back of Rogue's head. She could feel his gaze he knew she could. That's why she was so stiff. With out really noticing Remy pulled a random card form one of the many decks he carried in his trench coat pocket and began to pass it in-between his nimble fingers.  
  
No one said anything, no one really knew what to say, and the silence was killing him. Didn't anyone care? Didn't anyone want to know why? Maybe they did but didn't want to cause a scene, like him. One thing was for sure Remy was going to talk to Rogue. Whether she wanted to or not he deserved a better explanation then the professors crap about how " Rogue needs some space to clear her mind, lately she feels that the pressures of this life have been boring down on her and feels returning home would be best." BAHH. Remy thought. That wasn't it. Rogue was too stubborn and proud to let her physics push her away from this place. This was her home; she wouldn't leave unless it was important.  
  
Since the end of the threat of Apocalypse was over Remy decided to stay on with the X-men. He liked being in a more homier environment. Sure they were a little too pushy with the rules and the curfew was way to early but Remy loved a challenge. Oh yes him and Logan got along great. It was a rare 3 out of 5 when Logan caught Remy sneaking out and Remy was getting better. During his stay with the x-men Remy remained his usual self, flirted with the lovely ladies and played practical jokes on Summers with the others along side Kurt and Drake. Sure it was a blast, but Remy had never really told them much about his past. It was as if it never existed, and he would have loved to keep it that way. So this was it, Rogue was leaving in the morning, on the earliest train possible. Why? It didn't' make any sense what so ever. Remy wanted answers.  
  
:  
  
I could say everything's alright  
  
:  
  
They all filed out of the rec Room single file all with a frown on their face. The only two that remain in the room was Rogue and Remy. Rogue usually was the last one out of the room any way, but Remy, he would always be the first one out of the room after the professor had finished one of his lectures. But he stood there leaning against the wall, casually fiddling with the playing card form before. Still staring intently at the back of her head. He sighed and figure it was now or never, he pushed back against the wall and stood up and walked over to the couch and sat next to her. She didn't acknowledge him at all.  
  
" Why?" He figured it was a good place to start. Nothing else came to mind, he didn't want to end up getting mad at her and them getting into another fight. They always seemed to do that when she was in a sour mood. When he had first arrived they pretty much kept there distance, well he tried to talk to her and she kept her distance. When ever he saw her there was fear in her eyes. One time he went up to thank her for saving him, it was an excuse and they ended up have a good talk and a pillow fight, first time they ever really were friendly with each other. He wasn't expecting to become great friends with her, but he did. They talked about things they wouldn't normally share with the others, and found they had a lot in common. She never seemed to get jealous when he flirted with the other girls, he sometimes tried extra hard to see if she would. It was like she found that emotion complete waist of time. Most of the time she would watch him and laugh when he made a joke and chuckle to herself. He would hear her and turn to her and grin, he always would flirt with her try and see if he could out wit her. But she had a comeback for every single come on he threw at her.  
  
She had yet to answer his question. She stared intently in front her. Alright. Remy thought. He picked himself up and sat his butt right on the coffee table in front of her. Now she had no choice. " Please." He heard her whisper, it was so faint that if he hadn't seen her lips move he would thought it was nothing. He stared at her, his red on black eyes boring into her emerald eyes. That now had lost their life, that flare that he loved to see so much when she was mad at him.  
  
" Please what chere?" He asked. He dropped the card he was fiddling with and put a comforting gloved hand on her shoulder. She had casted her eyes to the ground and didn't meet his gaze. Smiling that smile of his he used his other gloved hand and placed it gently under her chin and raised her head up to meet his gaze.  
  
" Please don' make dis difficult." She pleaded. She sounded so close to tears that instincts took over and Remy once again slid next to her and pulled her close to his body. Rogue buried her head into his chest; Remy knew it was taking a lot of will power for her not to cry right now. There was one other time he had seen her like this.  
  
" It's okay p'tite. Everythin's okay. Tomorrow Remy'll take y' on de train. So y' can do whatever y' need t' do. It'll be easier dat way wit' out de others." It was killing him, he was letting her off way to easy, but with Rogue he knew that if you forced her she would run away, no he had to let her do this. What ever she had to do, she would tell him when she was ready.  
  
" Thank ya." He heard her whisper into his chest. He felt her warmth threw his clothing and he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her there and whispering French into her ear. It always seemed to do the trick.  
  
:  
  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
  
:  
  
Remy lay awake in his bed for what seemed like hours now but in real was only ten minutes. He had just put Rogue in her own bed asleep and was pained to see that she was already packed. How had he missed it? He thought he knew her? He did actually; he had been sensing something wrong with her for the last few weeks now and just brushed it aside. God what a fool he had been.  
  
He covered his eyes with his forearm and searched his pockets for a card. He then found it, the same one he had dropped earlier. When he picked up Rogue he grabbed it shoved it into his pocket. The card was slightly bent but Remy could still easily slip it threw his fingers with out a second thought. Why was she doing this? Over and over again Remy thought about the many reasons that she would leave, and return home. Rogue was the only real friend he had made here at the institute, he wouldn't really call the others friends per say, just acquaintances. Kurt maybe. yeah he could call Kurt a friend. Not a close one at least. There was just Rogue. And now she was leaving for some unknown reason. He didn't buy the crap that the professor dished out. And the only one that really knew was Rogue herself.  
  
Remy tossed and turned in his bed; it had now been twenty minutes since he had crashed down onto his pillow. He heard Kurt snoring on the other side of the room and never found it more annoying then he did right now. He shoved a pillow over his head and tried to drown out the noise. Why was it whenever you had a lot on you mind the rest of the world gets really loud? Remy groaned in agony and rolled over again facing the bare ceiling.  
  
Why was this such and issue? He had made friends with plenty of people before and never cared whether or not they came or went. So what was his deal? Rogue was leaving get over it, he told himself, but it didn't work. Nothing was working. Remy looked at the clock again and the bright red numbers read: 11:55. Giving up on his quest for sleep he got out of bed and walked down stairs only in his silk red boxers, no shirt no nothing. He didn't care at the moment. He was trying to sort things out in his head, that and he figured no one else would be up. Curfew was at eleven and these guys (the X-men.) were set on following the rules. Except Rogue. Maybe that was it. Maybe because he was losing his partner in crime, she was always good at talking down Logan when they were caught, she was a blast to hang out with and was an awesome dancer when she let go. Was that it? He didn't know.  
  
Once Remy entered the kitchen he kept on walking straight threw to the garage. He knew Logan kept some hidden in there. There was no way Logan would drive all the way out of town to go to a bar for a can of beer. Just enough for you to fulfill that small midnight craving. He walked in and turned on the lights. It was so cold in there, but Remy remained unaffected. It had become second nature for him to keep a cool face. Just like Rogue, it was just second nature for her to take a step back or flinch when someone came close, and keep people away from her no matter how hard it hurt. Was that it? Because they both hid themselves from the world? He didn't know.  
  
Where is it? Remy searched the far corner of the garage. He was sure he had seen Logan stash it over here. Where was it? Remy kept picking his bare feet up off the ice-cold floor. Regretting the fact he wasn't wearing socks or slippers. " Looking for this?" A deep gruff voice asked from behind him. Remy spun around and there in the door way was Logan with a bottle of vodka in his hand. " Come on." Logan ordered. Remy thought he was in trouble, but the small smirk on Logan's face calmed him a bit as he briskly walked back over to the kitchen, the cold floor nipping at his bare feet. " Have a seat." Remy did as he was told and slid onto the chair at the head of the table. " Couldn't sleep?" Logan asked. He was back behind the counter poring some of the Vodka into a clear glass. They had no shot glasses so those would have to do, after all there was no drinking allowed in the school anyway. But Remy's favorite saying was " The rules were meant to be broken."  
  
" Non. T' much on Remy's mind." He answered. Logan nodded and brought two glasses over to the table with him. He sat next to Remy. Remy looked at his drink and inhaled it. It smelt okay a little off but fine, but.Logan never let him drink. He held up the glass and looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Go on drink it. It's not poisoned." Logan gave an evil smile, and chuckled. Remy figured not to look a gift horse in the mouth so he took a drink of it. Remy's eyes grew wide as he swallowed it, and spit it out. He then glared at Logan who was trying to control his laughter.  
  
" Dat's not funny mon ami." Remy glared at Logan, whom just smiled back.  
  
" You think I would give you alcohol when your taking Rogue to the train stain tomorrow?" Logan question, he seamed scarier when he was laughing. Though his tone got a bit down at the thought of Rogue leaving.  
  
" But puttin' some junk in Remy's drink ain' nice mon ami." Remy stated trying to keep his voice down.  
  
" Oh lighten up Cajun it was only Tabasco sauce." Logan defended himself still having a smug smile on his face. Remy scowled at the man. " Sides you ain't drinkin' if your taking Rogue tomorrow."  
  
" Well take a cab den." Remy offered, he also pleaded with his eyes. He really needed a drink right now.  
  
" Swear." Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Cross mon heart and hope t' die." Remy answered with an amused twinkle in his eyes, eyeing the glass that Logan poured for himself.  
  
"Alright, Gumbo." Logan then got up and grabbed Remy a new glass. He then grabbed the bottle and poured the drink right in front of Remy. Remy eyed this one too with keen eyes. " Oh come on Gumbo I don't pull the same thing twice." Logan argued. Remy nodded.  
  
" À la votre mon ami." Remy said as he raised his glass to Logan and took a huge swig of his drink. Remy and Logan said no more, just sat there in the kitchen and drank. Something Remy never thought he would do with Logan. But lately things hadn't been normal for Remy. When Remy was finished with his drink he inspected the glass and stared at the inside of the empty glass, acting like he was surprised it was all gone. Logan grunted and got up. Remy watched him head out of the kitchen, but before he left Remy spoke, " Hey Logan." Logan turned and looked at the Cajun. " Merci."  
  
Logan smiled. " Don't get used to it Gumbo." Logan said as he walked out of the room, with the Vodka, Remy mentally added. He took his glass over to the sink and washed it. That way no one would know that he was drinking, like they would say anything. Remy added bitterly. Remy then proceeded up to his room. It wasn't until Remy hit the stairs that he could feel the liquor in his system. He slowly walked up the stairs, clutching onto the banister for support and when he passed by Rogue's room he stopped. And decided to check up on her.  
  
Like the thief he was he silently crept inside and saw her sleeping form on the bed with the moon light cascading down on her delicate features. He sighed and tried to think straight. He hadn't had that much to drink; it shouldn't have affected him this much. But then again drinking only added to your problems and made them worse right. She looked so peaceful so content, like all was right with the world. Maybe cause she knew she was leaving, out of his life forever maybe. But he cared about Rogue's well being that much that he wouldn't try and stop her, he would say good-bye to her and keep a straight face even if he didn't mean it.  
  
:  
  
Got your ticket  
  
Got your suitcase  
  
Got your leaving smile  
  
:  
  
Morning came all to soon for Remy who only got about two hours of sleep the night before. He ended up watching Rogue sleep for about two hours with out even realizing it. It always calmed him when he watched her, it was something he would do when he was stressed and needed to think. But now with her leaving what would he do? What was he thinking? Remy thought, it wasn't all about him. He needed to find out exactly why she was leaving or he may never get the chance too. He also had to figure out why she was so important to him. The King of Hearts was never one to doubt himself. He always knew what he wanted and always got it. So why was he so confused, why was this one girl doing this to him? The woman that couldn't touch out all of them, the forbidden fruit you might say.  
  
The continuous droning buzzing sound of the alarm clock was too much for Remy to ignore. A small tap and the alarm clock went out with a bang, causing Kurt to jump out of bed and port up onto the chandelier. The blast went unnoticed by Remy as he threw his head back onto his nice comfy pillow. All he needed was a little more sleep, and then he would go talk to Rogue. Rogue. She was leaving, had she already left? Remy bolted upright and looked to what once was his alarm clock. He gave an annoyed sigh and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt, throwing on his black boots not even bothering to lace them. He grabbed his worn trench coat and three packs of cards from his night stand and ran out and down the stairs.  
  
He was slightly panting when he got there, and was relived to see Rogue's luggage sitting there by the door. He hadn't missed her. Good. Remy let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding. And realized that he had a small yet very annoying head ache. He heard small sounds coming from the kitchen and figured they were in their, he did however make a quick stop to put his own finishing touch to her luggage, then left for the kitchen.  
  
Once he entered the kitchen he immediately noticed that it was void of the usual life that always lingered in here, in the mornings. Everyone was content with staring at there food, a few were having small talk but that was it. He glanced at the clock and it read: 5:48. No wonder every one was so quiet, it was to early. Remy looked at everyone and Logan actually took time away from his paper and coffee to meet Remy's gaze when he walked in. Remy nodded and Logan nodded back and that was it. Remy then took his usual seat at the table across from Rogue. She looked well rested but deep in thought; she did smile though when he sat down then returned to eating her eggs. A moment later Ororo set a plate in front of him. " Merci." Remy sad to her, Strom returned a smile as best she could. He glanced down at his food and noticed that there were two piles of Advil. Strom gave him that knowing smile, and returned to making breakfast. Remy took them with out hesitation glad that his headache would be gone soon.  
  
Remy knew that everyone was in a depressed mood, since Rogue was leaving and no one seemed to know the exact reason why. Even the bouncy hyperactive Valley Girl was being unusually quiet.  
  
After breakfast Remy didn't have much time to really think about anything. Rogue's train would be leaving at seven so they needed to leave now. It was 6: 13, and it took about twenty minutes to get to the station. They all stood by the door, Logan had done the honors of calling a cab, even though Remy felt fine and was perfectly capable of driving them there. Remy watched from the door as Rogue cautiously hugged everyone good by. A small twinge of jealously passed threw him when Scott held her longer then the other. Those two really seemed to have formed a friendship with out him noticing.  
  
He could tell Rogue was faking it; her smile seemed to cheer full to be real. Remy shook his head, at this. Logan double-checked with her to make sure she had everything. He watched him; it looked like he really was going to miss her, and wanted to hug her but didn't want to ruin his tuff guy attitude. " Hug de p'tite already." Remy shouted from his position across the room.  
  
" Ya come on Logan." Rogue opened her arms to him. " Can ah get a hug?" You could tell Rogue was trying her best to keep a straight face, she had lived here for two years, half of one of them he had had the pleasure of knowing her.  
  
" Anything for you Stripes." Logan said before he gave her a small hug. It was then that Remy noticed small tears form up in the corner of her eyes. It was only for an instant but he could tell how much this was killing her. It was killing him.  
  
:  
  
I could say that's the way it goes  
  
:  
  
After all the good byes were said Remy grabbed Rogue's hand and walked her down the stairs to the cab. For once she didn't pull away when he did this. On previous occasions when he had done this in the presence of the others she would have jerked away. But now it seemed that she didn't seem to care at all. It was like there was this unseen force pushing her somewhere she didn't want to go and she had no control over it.  
  
Either way Rogue was leaving. Rogue was leaving, and he couldn't figure out what made her so important. He knew it wasn't her looks. I mean dam, he thought. She looked great but it wasn't that. For you to see Rogue's true beauty you had to really get to know her, and you needed to know what to look for. Rogue's beauty laid in her determination. Her determination to be someone better then she already was. But that's the way it goes. You have no control over what other people do you just have to try and guide them threw the decisions they make.  
  
:  
  
And I could pretend and you won't know  
  
That I was lying  
  
:  
  
" Hey ya okay?" Rogue's calm voice surprised him. Remy looked over to her, and put on a fake smile. That way she wouldn't know how confused he really was.  
  
" Remy's jus fine p'tite." He lied; he was an excellent liar, and excellent thief and liar. He had done something's that most people his age never would of thought of doing, he could come up with an answer to any question given to him and sound 100% sure of himself even if it was the wrong answer. Everything made sense for him. Everything but his feelings for Rogue.  
  
They reached the cab and Remy being the gentle man that he was opened the door for Rogue and longingly watched her slide into the cab. He sighed and looked back at the mansion as if it was the last time he would ever see it. Maybe it was? He thought as he slid in behind Rogue.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Okay let me know what you think. yes no maybe so? Anything PLEASE.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	2. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or Can't stop Loving You written by Phil Collins.  
  
Authors Note: Okay before you read just know this is all in the past. This kind of answers that question as to why Rogue is leaving. Just kind off. Okay. I was stuck at my dad's so I decided to give you guys the second part before I take my two weeks to finish up school. Thank God it is almost over. Well enjoy.  
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
:  
  
Remy sighed and looked out the window. He watched absently as the trees passed in a blinding flash of green. The usual sounds of traffic filtered threw his ears with out him really noticing. He didn't dare look over at Rogue he was afraid to look at her, so he kept on looking absently outside. His mind began to wander and he began to think of the past six months. The ones he had spent with Rogue. He then remembered when she had saved his life it had been his first day at the institute too.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
  
BEEP  
  
BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM  
  
The alarm clock exploded with a simple touch from Remy's index finger. He groaned as his head hit the pillow again as he rolled over away form the clock. This was not happening it was too early, he didn't get a chance to see the time cause he blew his alarm clock up before he had a chance see the time, but he knew it was early. Too early. He never had to wake up this early when he worked with Magneto. Hell before he actually joined the X- Men, when he had stayed here with Magneto they never had to wake up this early.  
  
" Come on Remy, rize an' zhine." Kurt's drowsy voice echoed threw the room. It was too loud. He buried his head underneath his pillow and groaned.  
  
" To early mon ami." Remy peaked out from under his pillow out the window. It was still dark out. And he was already awake. Not happening Remy thought. " Wake Remy up when de birds do." He said in a groggy voice, his Tante Mattie had always said the best time of day to wake up was with the birds cause "the early bird catches the worm" she would say.  
  
" Come on. You're going to be late." Kurt said fighting off a yawn.  
  
" Den Remy'll be late but at least he'll be well rested." Remy said throwing his head back under his pillow. He heard Kurt sigh then an all to familiar bamf sound and the stench of sulfur filled the air. Remy opted for breathing threw his mouth for the time being. There was no way he was going to or could for that matter fight at his best with only four hours of sleep.  
  
Remy sighed and got out from under his pillow and rested on top of it. He rested his hands on his stomach and sighed, finally he could get some sleep.  
  
Bamf.  
  
Remy opened one eye and looked around. There was no sign of the blue elf but he knew he heard him he could also smell the knew sulfur. He closed his eyes again, and attempted to get some much needed sleep not paying any attention to the elf at the moment. But he should of the next thing Remy knew ice-cold water was being dumped down over his head. " Jesus Mary Joseph" He screamed out instantly standing up in his bed. His hair was now wet as water trailed down the back of his shirt. He looked around the room glaring. The only thing that was in sight was a little bit of smoke left from Kurt bamfing out just in time. " ELF, WHEN REMY GETS A HOLD OF Y' YER SO GONNA GET IT!" Remy yelled out his threat now fully awake. Even if he wanted to go back to sleep he couldn't his bed was soaking wet. Oh the elf was going to pay.  
  
" GOTTA CATCH ME FIRZT!" He heard Kurt yell out from the hall. Remy decided to ignore him, for now. Oh he would get his revenge, just not right now, later. Best thing to do was make them think you were going to do something and watch them suffer as they watched you and slept with one eye open.  
  
Ignoring Kurt Remy decided to change into his new X Uniform. He wasn't to thrilled about wearing it. He didn't like the suits he saw the others where, and knew for a fact it was going to look awful on him. He reached under his bed and pulled out a white box containing his new uniform. He pulled it out even though he knew he wasn't going to like it he still put it on.  
  
He wasn't too happy with the way his new uniform fit he already knew he was going to hate it but now he despised the uniform. It actually fit like a glove a really tight form-fitting glove that cut off the circulation to your hands. Remy checked his appearance in the full-length mirror in his and Kurt's room running a hand threw his still wet hair, oh Kurt was going to get it later. Remy checked both side views front view and tried to get a back view, and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't find it in himself to like the X-Men uniform. Even though it showed off his well-toned body he just couldn't stand it. It was too tight and he couldn't stand shoulder pads, never had never will, the boots were too bright, yellow never really was his color. The gloves again were yellow and to big for his liking, the only part of the suit that was big on him. The collar was suffocating him and the collar was on a funky spot on his neck. The belt. The belt actually wasn't to bad aside from the fact that it was yellow.  
  
Remy sighed and shook his head, there was no way he was going out in public looking like this, looking like one of Xavier's mindless puppets. He tugged on his gloves, trying to tighten them, he sighed in aggravation and ripped them off and settled for his old black fingerless ones. Much better. He sighed as he ran a hand threw his hair, still damp but drying, trying to figure how to solve his next problem. The shoulder pads. There really wasn't anything to be done with them other than to rip them off. But after seeing a pair of scissors on the desk he opted to cut them off. There was still the latex material underneath so he didn't need to do any real patchwork. He was starting to like it, only a little bit of him did though. His gaze dropped down to his boots. Oh yes, there was no way he would go out in these. Remembering that he had his old silver metal like boots from Magneto he ripped of the hideous yellow ones and put on his old ones. Not bad. He thought. He turned his head and the collar rubbed against his neck funny. He pulled at it and nothing. Remy bit his tongue in confusion as of what to do about it. He could always pull on his old head collar and that would fix it. Sure it was black it would work. Remy pulled it out a slipped it on. Again the outfit was getting better. He put his hands on his hips and fingered the belt were the was X centered on the belt. Standing for the X-Men something he wanted to be a part of. And here he was completely altering there uniform. He figured he would leave the belt alone. For now. All that was left was for him to add on his trademark coat. He grabbed his old worn trench coat and put it on proudly. Yup. He could go out looking like this. He decided to only take two decks of card with him, and one back up. He didn't think he would need it; it was only a Danger Room session after all.  
  
Remy gave himself another once over and smirked. Winking to himself he left his and Kurt's room for practice. Once he got there he found that he was ten minutes late. Not a good start for his first day. He could tell Scott wasn't to pleased with him for being late or for his altering of the uniform to better suit his needs.  
  
" Your ten minutes late Gambit." Scott stated, he was the only one that seemed awake it was four am after all. Well actually it was 4:10 am. Scott stood tall and proud with his arms crossed over his chest his pointer finger tapping on his arm in annoyance.  
  
" Y' point?" Remy asked. He didn't see any difference they could of started with out him and he would have had no problems with it. But apparently Scott did. He looked like he was ready to kill him. Remy stood his ground ready to fight him if need be necessary.  
  
" Look Gambit if you."  
  
" X-Men we have a situation. This mornings Danger Room session has been postponed. Please meet me in the briefing room immediately." The Professors voice came over the intercom. A small part of Remy was glad that they didn't have to have the Danger Room session but another part of him wanted to teach that dumb ass Summers a lesson he would never forget. He gave Scott a glare and if he could of seen Scott's eyes he would of most likely seen him glare at him too. But the scowl on his face told Remy everything.  
  
" Alright X-men lets go." Scott said like the leader he was as he led the group up. Remy waited until Scott walked out of the Danger Room, he wasn't in the mood to really talk to him at the moment. He decided to just be the last one out. He watched as they walked by him. He watched them they all looked as out of it as he did but most with the new turn the morning was taking began to wake up. He watched as they all exited the room. He thought he was the last one; he gave one last look around and saw that girl. The Goth girl. Well he couldn't really call her a girl she was a woman about 17. It was her. She was the one that had defeated Apocalypse. He knew the others had helped even he helped but it was minimal compared to what she had done. With out her the world would have been destroyed. If it wasn't for Rogue.  
  
She glared at him, with hatred like he had committed a crime. But her eyes were a deep red. They weren't that color before? Were they? Remy thought. " Y' okay p'tite?" Remy asked. He guessed the fact that he had spoken to her startled her because her eyes opened in shock. She looked like she had a headache she brought her hand up and massaged her temples. When she looked up again her eyes were an emerald green. Quiet breath taking, Remy thought as he stared at her.  
  
" Quiet gawkin' an' move Swamp Rat." Her voice snapped Remy out of his dazed state. He didn't realize he was staring at her.  
  
" Swamp Rat?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion and mild amusement at the Goth that was walking past him and out the door. She paused and looked at him before she walked out.  
  
" Ya, Swamp Rat. It fits." Rogue stated with a smirk as she walked out of the Danger Room doors. Remy smirked and followed her well you couldn't really call it following because they were going to the same place.  
  
" Well since y' already got a pet name fo' Remy what can he call y'?" He asked with a smirk as he walked right next to her. He noticed that she immediately scooted as close to the wall as possible. He frilled his brow in confusion as to why she would do something like that. She was covered enough.  
  
" How about Goth girl, or Freak, or social outcast, or mutie, or whatever the hell ya can come up wit'. Jus leave meh alone. Okay." She snapped out at him. Remy jumped back and put his hands up in defense at the sound of her outburst. What had he said to make her go off like that? He knew he had actually been nice for once. He hadn't said anything wrong had he? He stared at her and her eyes became that red again. She looked away and then back at him and then they were back to normal. He had seen those eyes before, but where?  
  
" Y' know fo' a fille dat saved de world y' sure are sour." Remy said trying to lighten the mood but it was obviously the wrong thing to say. He could have said: I'd love to see you naked. And he would of gotten a better reaction.  
  
" Look ass hole, ah didn' ask ta save dis hell hole. Ah had no choice an' cause o' mah lack of options ah'm stuck wit' a 5 hundred thousand year ol' mutant dat t'inks he's a God stuck in mah head. Ya have no idea what de hell ah've been goin' threw these last few days so don' y' dare give meh lip 'bout it. As far as ah'm considered this world and ya can go ahead an' die fo' all ah care." Her eyes were back to there red glowing state. So that's why. Rogue stormed off and left a completely baffled Remy standing there alone in the hall.  
  
Her eyes. They are the same as Apocalypse's eyes. She had absorbed him, but he didn't think it was that long. The man was practically a God. And he was still moving after she drained him, maybe she absorbed too much? No could she do that? Absorb a person so they stay with her for a longer period of time? Oh why was he thinking about this? Who cares right? But a small part of him did care. " Look Remy's sorry. Didn' mean anythin' by it." He said putting his hands up in surrender. Her eyes returned back to normal like she was just waking up from a dream. She raised her hand to her forehead and gave Remy a weird look.  
  
" Oh mah.no." She said clutching her head. Instinctively Remy wanted to comfort her but refrained from doing so. He stood there in the hallway watching her, as she seemed to be battling with something in her head. Remy wanted to help her but really didn't know what to do. On the one hand part of him said no let her figure it out on her own and the other really wanted to be her knight in shinning armor. Choices. Remy thought.  
  
After what seemed like forever but was more like a minute she stood up, wobbling on her legs. Trying to get her sea legs she walked right past him not saying a word. Remy was now completely and utterly confused. Okay lets recap. You talk to her are civil for once, say something about a pet name and she flies off the handle like you insulted her. Then there is the whole freaky eye thing, and she acts like she is just waking up from a dream. Then has a total break down. Acts like everyone is yelling at her, muttering something to quiet for him to hear and then gets up and acts like nothing happened and totally ignoring him. Confusing was not the right word to describe this situation. No it was more like. He couldn't think of the right word at the moment but he would think of it later.  
  
Opting to just drop it Remy followed her to the briefing room. Once they got there every ones head snapped in there direction. Scott gave him a dirty look. " Can't you be on time for once?" Scott asked him bitterly. Remy saw Jean place a hand on the boys shoulder to try and calm him but he seemed unaffected.  
  
" Didn' know Remy was being timed mon ami." He said as he took a seat next to Kurt with out saying another word. The rest of the team just watched even the Professor didn't make a move to stop. Logan was just watching with a smirk on his face, most likely wanting to see them duke it out and see who could draw first blood.  
  
" Rogue are you alright." The Professor's calm voice snapped both Scott and Remy out of there glaring fit causing them to both look at Rogue. Remy noticed Rogue's eyes widen in surprise, her head snapped up and now everyone in the room was looking at Rogue. She then glared at all of them.  
  
"Ah'm fiahne." She stated, most accepted her answer and looked back to the Professor but Remy continued to watch her. Most importantly her eyes. He saw it. The other might not of but he did. They flashed red. Now the question was, is that a good or bad thing?  
  
He half listened to the Professor to what their mission was and half watched Rogue out of the corner of his eye; there was something fishy about the girl. It was the normal routine. Some mutant, that was the leader of a group of mutants that basically thought like Magneto did but were doing a sloppy job of getting their point across were threatening to attack the city. So their job was to stop him. Plain and simple, Right?  
  
They all loaded up into the X van, for once the bad guy was in town, well technically outside of town in the warehouse district. It was the same spot that he had first met Rogue too. Where he had given her that charged card. She did eventually get back at him for it too. One of the coldest summer nights he ever had had in his life. Remy smiled at the memory and before he knew it they were there. They all unloaded and for once Remy waited for instructions. He was told to head up to the roof with Nightcrawler and Magma. Cyclops, Ice Man and Logan were taking the direct route threw the front door. Jean, Rogue, and Shadowcat would take the back entrance while Strom provided some cover with Hank.  
  
The fog slowly began to roll in as rain clouds began to over take the sky. It was still early and still dark out, so it added to their cover only problem was the sun was slowly coming up, and would be up within the hour. Now the organization they were trying to stop had sent a threat to the Mayor saying he was going to end it. That it was the beginning of the end and they were starting with Bayville.  
  
Where do all these Wako's come from? Remy thought as he crept up onto the roof. He volunteered well he was the only one that could sneak up there and check for guards with out getting caught. He climbed a near by latter up to the top. Peered over the ledge to find no one there. He signaled for Kurt and Amara to port up. This was Amara's first day as a senior member of the X-men, just like him. He met them by the window that was atop of the roof.  
  
Down below they looked in and saw about eight men, and the one in the far right next to this huge metal gun looking thing had to be their leader. Then he saw three more in the next room. There had to be more then that. About twenty or so that he couldn't see. There was no way these guy's were going to do all they said they were with only twelve men. No way, even if they were all mutants. So where were the others? They had to be around here somewhere. They had to know they were coming, so wouldn't they up the guard a bit.  
  
" GAMBIT DO YOU COPY!" Gambit jumped a bit, he hadn't really been listening. Great now Scott was even more ticked at him, just his luck.  
  
" What mon ami?" Gambit answered back. Kurt and Amara gave him a funny look. He was usually on top of things but now he was a little off. Remy was still in deep thought but was trying to pay attention to Summers but it wasn't working. Something was a miss.  
  
" Okay Team A is heading in then we will follow them. You guys will then follow threw the roof and cause a distraction." Scott instructed, Remy listened fully this time, he let his mind leave the thought of it being a well planed out trap.  
  
" Any preferences?" Remy asked with a smirk, as they readied themselves to enter.  
  
" Big and loud." He heard Logan answer in a gruff voice. Logan's smile grew even larger. He rubbed his hands together and looked over to Magma.  
  
" Would y' care t' do de honors chere?" Remy asked gesturing towards the glass.  
  
" I'd be delighted to." Amara answered as she her right hand began eloped in flames, Kurt gave him a funny look.  
  
" Vhy are ve doing zis?" Kurt asked not to sure about the half-baked plan cooking in Remy's head. Hell Remy himself had no idea what he was doing. He had a ruff idea but that was it.  
  
" Because Elf Remy needs a way t' shoot off de fireworks." Remy explained. Remy's answer on brought a new wave of questions to Kurt.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Just watch mon ami." Remy said. Amara was done as the flames around her hand died down and she backed away. The glass was still in a liquid state but was cooling pretty fast the hole was big enough for them to fit threw. Just the right size, perfect. " Merci chere." Remy nodded to Amara. She smiled and nodded. Kurt still wasn't too sure.  
  
Remy smiled and began to charge a hand full of cards. " Now de fun begins mon ami." Remy answered as he let the cards fall. He then rapidity charged another set of cards and let them gently fall to the ground. "Trois, deux, un." Remy said as a numerous number of tiny explosions began to go off. Remy smiled, as he continued to charge up the cards. Watching the mutants bellow try to evade his attacks trying to figure out where it was coming from. When all of a sudden the glass broke sending Remy falling threw the roof. He did however manage to catch himself before completely falling.  
  
Remy found himself dangling from the edge of the window; he could hear the glass cracking above him. Not good. Remy looked up and saw Magma and Nightcrawler try to pull him up. He tried but the glass kept cracking. Remy gulped and looked down at the ground below him. They knew. All of them. Every single soldier in the room was looking up at him.  
  
" Attack!" Remy heard what he suspected was there leader, yell out. Suddenly hundreds of tiny lasers shot out form every direction. Where were they all coming from? Along with ice beams, fireballs, and a few flying objects.  
  
" Drop Remy mes amis." Remy yelled they did as told and he fell gracefully to the ground in. Only getting shot twice on his way down. Only two minor flesh wounds on his left arm and leg do big deal. With the added commotion the other X-Men bust threw the doors and chaos ensued as they battled to take down all of the soldiers. Remy was right there were more of them. And it seemed that they wouldn't stop coming.  
  
Remy did his best to fight them off and still refrain from blowing up more then what needed to be blown up. He wasn't really listening into his comlink when he heard his and Rogue's name. " Gambit cover Rogue while she takes out the leader."  
  
" Right." Both him and Rogue answered as they advanced to the leader, while avoiding getting hit.  
  
" Mmmh." Remy gritted his teeth as another one hit him tearing open his trench coat and X-Men uniform underneath it. Oh they were going to pay. That's five he thought as he continued to head up. He spared a quick glance at his arm and saw it was bleeding pretty bad, the wound was small but the tare in his clothing was pretty big. Rogue was a head of him now as he finished of the last guard blocking his way. " Alright mon ami, we can either do dis de hard way o' de easy way." Remy said while charging up a card. He was pretty much the distraction while Rogue snuck around back and drained him. Of course the idiot was going to do it the hard way that was obvious.  
  
The idiot didn't answer he just ran away in the opposite direction of Rogue. Great. The hard way now who didn't see that coming. Both Remy and Rogue followed him Remy led this time. The leader of the group was a middle- aged old man with graying hair but was still able to go at with the best of them. He led them over to the giant metal object Remy had seen before but now saw that it was a giant laser. Great.  
  
" What y' gonna do wit' dat mon ami?" Remy asked as he slowly advance. He saw Rogue move to the side and slowly remove her gloves. Okay one chance, he thought as he searched for another card.  
  
" Why do you try to stop us? We are ensuring our survival." The leader stated Remy shook his head.  
  
" Mon ami der are others ways." Remy said calmly as he advanced. The fighting seemed to have stopped behind them but Gambit kept his eyes locked with the leaders. He didn't look to where Rogue was only to him. He could do this on his own he began to think. Then he would prove to the X-men his loyalty that would show Scott.  
  
The man shook his head in fear and ran behind the giant laser beam. Remy's eyes grew huge in realization when he began to hear a small humming sound. It was to late he had no time to move.  
  
" Die human lover." The insane maniac said before his hands began to glow as if to charge up the laser and fire it off. Then he shot off the laser at him. Remy franticly searched for a card to charge and have the impact be a little less damaging but he was out. He usually packed more then that. Merde. Remy heard a few people call out his name he looked up at the beam coming towards him but couldn't move. He has really messed up this time.  
  
He then saw it. The white light everyone sees before they die. He wanted to move jump anything but his body wouldn't move. He had slipped up. He thought he could talk the fool down. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings a first for him, a first and last. Then it happened. Remy all of a sudden felt the life left in his body begin to leave, slowly at first but then quite rapidly as he felt his body get launched to the ground and hit something soft. He couldn't really tell what it was but he could tell he was alive. He had no voice and even if he wanted to yell he wouldn't he was far too proud for that. Remy felt that he needed sleep, he just wanted to fall asleep right then and there. He heard a voice it was quiet and far off yet really close at the same time.  
  
" Oh Gawd Remy ah'm sorry." It was a fille but he was to out of it to tell exactly who it was. He felt himself drift into the unconsciousness, as the voice continued to talk to him. Some how he felt calmed by the voice as he let the darkness take him.  
  
:  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I?  
  
:  
  
He then remembered the first time they ever really talked and acted like friends towards on another. It hurt to think about it but he loved the memory.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
They all were centered around the pool. Everyone was out and about on this lovely summer practically fall day. It was about 80 degrees out for God knows what reason. It had never been this hot out in the fall with out Strom having something to do with it. Nonetheless no one complained it was Saturday and every one was out side by the pool. Remy lay by the poolside, enjoying the fact that he was free from the med lab; he had been stuck in there for almost a month. One month. Of course for a week and a half of that month he was unconscious, but it was still a month. His injuries had already healed by now and he was back in top form and ready to go back out on another mission only this time he wasn't going to mess up.  
  
Remy watched everything around him, just soaking in the atmosphere. God he missed his home. His family. But he wasn't there now. He was here, in Bayville New York surrounded by a bunch of lovely filles.  
  
Remy grinned as he watch Rahne and Amara sneak up behind the Popsicle and dump a bucket of cold water over his head. The two quickly ran giggling and screaming back into the pool with an angry Bobby Drake not to far behind. Remy looked to his right and saw Jean and Kitty sunbathing and Scott about twenty feet away with his eyes contently resting on Jean's resting form. Remy let out a soft chuckle, he was seriously considering taking Ray up on his offer about Jean and Scott getting together by Christmas. He could always use an extra hundred.  
  
Remy then shifted and looked to his left. Kurt and Logan were constantly arguing about the proper way to grill the burgers. Kurt would say Logan wasn't adding enough barbeque sauce and then when Logan's back was turned Kurt would 'bamf' and add some more on in an instant just with enough time to make a quick exit form Logan's wrath. The elf would add barbeque sauce to any meat he was given. And heaven forbid it be any other brand other than "Bulls Eye." And behind the comical two stood Ororo, just shaking her head and trying to keep form laughing.  
  
Remy returned to his leisurely task of soaking up some sun when he caught sight of Rogue. She was upstairs in her room watching the rest of the X-men out and about in the sun. She was hiding behind the curtain. It was just open enough for her to spy on the rest of them with out really being seen. Remy remembered all to well. She was there when he woke up. She was just sitting in a chair watching him. Of course when he woke up she didn't stay, he looked at her and then closed his eyes and she was gone. It was as if she had teleported out of the room. When Hank had come in he had asked what had happened and he informed him that Rogue had managed to pull him out of harms way just before the beam hit him but in the process of doing so she accidentally absorbed him. Then Amara and Kurt took out the maniac in charge of what was known as the Maxell clan. Great name, Remy thought. He hadn't really talked to her since. Hell he hadn't really talked to any one since he got out. He never even said thank you.  
  
He figured that was a good enough reason to go and talk to her. Besides he was getting board out here anyway. There is only so much of the sound of innocent girls giggling then he could take. Besides he never had really talked to the girl well there was the whole argument they had before hand but that didn't count.  
  
Remy stood up and a few of the girls looked at him and gave a small pout but went back to what they were doing before. Clad in only his dark blue swim trunks Remy made his way into the mansion and up to Rogue's room. At least what he thought was Rogue's room. He had never actually been in there before. He knew it was on the right so he went from there. He had narrowed it down to two doors. So he picked the one on the left. He walked up and knocked. " Chere?" He called out gently.  
  
No answer.  
  
" Chere y' in dere?" He called again, knocking a little louder. It was by the third knock that the door to his right opened. And Rogue's head popped out.  
  
" Who ya lookin' fo' Cajun?" Rogue asked bitterly. She kept her body hidden from him from behind the door.  
  
" Why y' chere." He answered and took a step towards her. Rogue's eyes lit up in fear as she backed away and closed the door even more.  
  
" Go away." She ordered. Only a small portion of her face could be seen. Remy almost wanted to laugh at her antics but held his tongue figuring she would yell at him.  
  
" Now chere. Can Remy come in?" Remy tried to smooth talk. Rogue groaned and shook her head.  
  
" No." She flat out answered. Remy gave her a fake pout.  
  
" Why not p'tite?" He asked, Rogue sighed and tried to think of something.  
  
" Why are ya up here any way Swamp Rat, an' not down at th' pool lakhe the othahs?" Rogue questioned and even though Remy couldn't see all of her but he could tell she had he hand on her hip.  
  
" T' talk. Can Remy come in chere?" He asked again, giving her his best baby face. Rogue didn't cave at this though.  
  
" Leave meh alone Cajun." Rogue said as she slammed the door in his face. Remy pouted and pounded on her door.  
  
" Rogue, come on chere, let Remy in." He pleaded; he stopped his pounding and put his ear up to the door to listen. After a few more seconds passed he started pounding again. " Chere." He gave out a long exasperated plea when suddenly the door opened.  
  
" Now ah know ah said it English. But incase you missed it some where in the translation laissez-moi seul Cajun." She then slammed the door in his face yet again. Remy pouted and was about to resume his pounding on her door when the sound Linkin Park blasted threw the halls.  
  
" Y' speak belle French p'tite but how about lettin' Remy in?" He yelled over the music he wasn't too sure if Rogue heard him or not but he was never one to give up easily. " Chere, if y' don' let Remy in den he's goin' t' blow de door down or up either way y' goin' t' talk t' him." The music got softer so Remy knew she heard him, he thought she was going to open the door again but she yelled at him instead.  
  
" Ya wouldn' dare." Rogue yelled back, the music level stayed down apparently she was waiting for a reply from him.  
  
" Anythin' t' talk t' y' p'tite." Remy answered, he heard her groan and the music shut of completely this time, and he heard her walk or more like stomp to the door.  
  
" Jus talkin'." She confirmed. Remy nodded.  
  
" Oui, Remy jus wanted t' talk t' y' chere." He said smoothly. They stood there for a moment, with Rogue only poking her head out.  
  
" Well what did ya want ta talk 'bout." She asked, Remy raised an eyebrow at her and looked around.  
  
" Can Remy come in first Rogue?" he asked, no tricks or flattery just him asking her. Rogue sighed.  
  
" Your funeral." She said as she walked away from the door. Remy grinned and followed her in it was like that one saying " if at first you don't succeed try again." Once he pushed past the door and closed it he saw Rogue all of a sudden pulling on a baggy sweatshirt.  
  
" No, no p'tite. Remy trus' y'. Y' don' have t' cover up." Rogue gave him a look that told him she thought he was crazy. Remy smiled.  
  
" Oh no. One of us is going ta be covered up." She said firmly. From what Remy could see she was only dressed in a black tank top and shorts. It seemed like she was trying to stay cool by avoiding people today so she didn't have to wear her normal layers. It was hot as hell out and she had to always be covered. Well Remy figured he would start repaying her by being the one to cover up.  
  
" No, chere. Let Remy." He said as he grabbed the sweatshirt from her hands. The closeness of his bare hands near her caused her to drop the sweatshirt instantly.  
  
" But." She began to protest but he silenced her.  
  
" No, Remy insist." He told her as he slid on the sweatshirt and grabbed a pair of gloves from her dresser. They were her fighting gloves so they were big enough to fit his hands in. He then looked around for some sweats. He heard Rogue laugh. He had never once heard her laugh before. It was a charming sweet sound that calmed him some how. " What so funny p'tite." He asked.  
  
" Ya." She answered. She was now sitting on her bed just smiling and staring up at him. " Whay are ya doin' this Remy?" She asked a tone of hurt and seriousness in her voice.  
  
" Cause, y' should have a chance t' be carefree t' chere." He answered. Rogue shook her head, and looked up at him with her bright emerald eyes. It was then that Remy noticed that she wasn't wearing any of that heavy Gothic makeup. Her milky white skin was gorgeous and Remy couldn't figure out why she would try to hide it. He felt lost for a moment but recovered quickly.  
  
Rogue gave him another look that said she thought he was crazy. He could tell no one ever did this for her. " So. What did ya want ta talk about?" she asked changing the subject. She seemed a bit more relaxed now, she still seemed on edge around him but Remy took this as his chance. Remy looked at her and took a deep breath.  
  
" Remy never got t' tell y' how grateful he was dat y' saved him chere." He answered, Rogue's whole attitude changed from warming up to him back to her old one.  
  
" Ah didn't save your life." She stated coldly standing up off her bed from her cross-legged position. " Ah nearly killed ya." She said above a whisper. Remy lost his carefree attitude and changed into a more serious one.  
  
" Look chere, you might t'ink dat y' hurt Remy, an' y' did but in de process y' saved him. Remy wouldn't be here if y' hadn't of pulled him out o' de way of dat beam, whether y' hand was gloved or not. Y' save him wit' out t'inkin' nor hesitation, an' fo' dat he is grateful." Remy explained. Rogue was speechless, here she had nearly killed him do to her not thinking and he was thanking her. Remy gave her a genuine smile. " Dat an' y' saved Remy's good looks. Would o' been a sorry sight t' see if he wouldn' o' made it, y' know?" He said grinning changing the mood to that of less intensity. Rogue smiled and was grateful for the change of mood.  
  
" Oh no, ah think it would o' been an improvement." Rogue said sitting herself back down on the bed next to him, she ruffled his hair a bit, being extremely careful her skin. Remy grinned at her and laughed.  
  
" Dere is no way t' improve on Remy p'tite. Y' lookin' at the picture of pure perfection chere." Remy answered as he gestured to himself. Rogue smiled and shook her head at him.  
  
" Picture of a perfect flirt." Rogue commented. If possible Remy's grin grew even wider at her comment.  
  
" Hey Remy's jus' showin' de filles how much he cares. Can't help what comes natural chere." Remy said with a wink Rogue groaned and brought her hand to her forehead.  
  
" Ah can't believe ah'm here talkin' wit' a man dat thinks he's Gods gift ta women." Rogue said to herself, Remy still heard it and laughed. Rogue found herself smiling and warming up to the sound of his laugh. She never really heard him laugh before around the others it was a nice calming laugh to.  
  
" De truth hurts p'tite." He told her.  
  
Rogue's mouth opened and let out a " Ha." Sound as she hit him with a pillow, Remy being caught off guard went flying back off the bed. Rogue's face changed to that of pure shock but still found herself laughing at the sight. Remy's eyes changed to a soft carefree sight and grabbed the pillow and hit her back. Rogue fell back on her bed and reached for another pillow only to find it was gone. She looked over to Remy to see him grinning holding up both pillows. " Ya wouldn'" But before she finished her threat Remy nailed her twice with each pillow.  
  
For the first time since Remy had decided to stay at the mansion he felt like this was his home. Him and Rogue continued their pillow fight and Remy couldn't understand her. This wasn't the girl he had been told about. The one that could put the fear of God in you by a simple glare, the one that never spoke to any one and if you did something to upset her she would threaten to kill you. But thinking back on it, she had threatened him, on his first day. And her eyes, what was with her eyes, well they seemed to be fine now. Maybe it had worn off. Rogue had even glared at him; several times if he remembered but he had broken threw. Maybe no one had before, most people had just left her alone after she yelled or threatened them, so why didn't he leave. Cause he was as stubborn as her that's why he told himself. Either way he was having fun with a girl and he wasn't even touching her. A first for him.  
  
Rogue was about to nail Remy in the face again when the Professors voice entered their heads. * Rogue, Remy dinner is ready outside. * Both Rogue and Remy stopped slightly out of breath and still laughing.  
  
Remy helped Rogue up from the floor. " Dere we go chere." He said, they were pretty close and Remy felt a small lose of breath as he stared into her fiery emerald eyes. They were so full of life, so happy and carefree.  
  
" Thanks." She said equally effected, she however shook it off before him and gave him a small nudge away from her. " Out. Ah gotta change Swamp Rat."  
  
" Can' Remy stay an' watch?" He said with a fake pout. Rogue frowned at him and pointed at the door.  
  
" Out." She ordered again.  
  
" Fine. If dat's de way y' want it." He said walking out the door.  
  
" Hey dat's mah sweatshirt an' gloves." Rogue called after him, Remy turned to her and pulled at the sweatshirt and pointed to it.  
  
" Dis sweatshirt?" He asked, Rogue nodded. " Dis is Remy's sweatshirt p'tite." He answered.  
  
" Nah its Kurt's." She argued at him, Remy grinned and shook his head.  
  
" Nope. Dat's where y'd be wrong chere. De elf barrowed it from Remy. But." Remy said while pulling off the blue sweatshirt showing off his well-toned stomach. Rogue couldn't help but look. " Y' can borrow it if y' want p'tite. Looks better on y' den Remy anyway cher." He said as he tossed her the sweatshirt, Rogue easy caught it then shut the door in his face. Remy could hear her grumble something about 'Stupid Cajuns.' But laughed it off. Remy couldn't remember the last time he laughed so much. It had been a long time, that's all he knew.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Authors Note: Like I said before not much, just some flashbacks. Giving you a little insight into there past. Hope you liked it and next update will be in a week or so, around the time I update "Drifters." I totally loved righting the Romyness in this, can't wait to write more. Tell me what you think. Later.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	3. Alone

Disclaimer: Hey don't own X-Men or the song Can't Stop Loving You by Phil Collins. Enjoy.  
  
Can't Stop Loving You : We took a taxi to the station, not a word was said  
  
:  
  
Remy spent the entire cab trip recalling the memory of the first time he really got along with Rogue. Before that they would talk occasionally only if they had to or if Remy was board. About twice during the whole cab trip he looked over at Rogue, it used to be he wouldn't care if he was caught looking at her. But now he really didn't want her to see him. He didn't like who he was at the moment. He didn't want her to see this confused and completely out of it man that could be so greatly effected by one woman. He didn't like who he was he hated not being in control but being friends with Rogue you were so rarely in control anyway. After what seemed like hours but in real was only about a half hour the cab pulled up to the train station. Remy helped Rogue with her bags there were only two suitcases and one backpack. The fille traveled light that's for sure.  
  
Neither of them had said a word since they got into the cab, neither of them wanted to. They got to the platform and Remy set her bags down and looked at her. Really looked at her. She wasn't the same girl he had met six months before. She wore a considerably less amount of make-up she added more color to her wardrobe and began to do different things to her hair. She went out more she talked more and was more open to being around people and touching them threw clothing. She seemed scared yet confidant. Oh how he just wanted to hold her at the moment, maybe that would help him settle his thoughts and feelings. " Well Swamp Rat." Rogue started her good bye but was cut off by Remy pulling her into a fierce hug. He didn't care how she would react, he didn't care if he would scare her away, and all he knew was that he needed to hold her. She didn't object to the closeness, she just wrapped her arms around him. " Remy?" Rogue was a little confused. Remy knew she had told him to just let her go and not to make this hard for her but what about him?  
  
" Shhh chere. Remy jus wants t' hold y' right now." Remy said quietly into her ear. Rogue did not respond. He pulled her body close to his and tried to feel her warmth threw his clothing. He inhaled her sweet scent of strawberry shampoo and vanilla perfume that he had given to her. He ran his gloved hand threw her hair and just held her there. He had no idea what had come over him he just knew he had to hold her.  
  
After a few more minutes had passes he pulled away form Rogue a bit keeping is hands on her shoulders, just far enough away from him so he could see her face. He looked over every inch in her face, memorizing it. He memorized how her lips curved how her eyes brows raise just a little when she was being closely watched. The lusciousness of her full pouted lips when she ran her tongue over them. The small sparkle in her emerald eyes when she was trying to figure him out; he even noticed the small white head on her left temple. " What are ya donin' Rem?" She asked breathlessly. Remy smiled and was completely honest with her.  
  
" Memorizin' y' Rogue." He said in a sad tone. He saw the hurt flash in Rogue's eyes as he said this.  
  
" Remy." He covered her mouth with his gloved hand and shook his head.  
  
" I'll be here when y' decide t' come home Rogue." He told her truthfully with a gloved hand holding her face gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. " Always." He leaned in moving a few strands of white hair away and whispered sweetly into her ear. Rogue froze at this her breathing slowed her movements stopped entirely. She met his gaze and after a few moments raised her own hand and covered his gloved hand with her gloved one. She sighed and began to stare at him with the same intensity as he had before.  
  
For the first time Remy felt uncomfortable under Rogue's gaze. But he stood still and returned her gaze. He watched as she slowly raised her other hand and cupped his cheek, her fingers coming close to his red on black eyes that now where a dark brown but if you looked hard enough you could see the red. Rogue removed the hand that was over his and moved it down to his wrist. Pressing the small red button on his image educer revealing the red on black devil eyes he tried so hard to hide. Remy felt awkward and gave her a curious look, " Chere." It wasn't that he had a problem with showing her his eyes it was the fact that he wasn't in the mood to have people stare at him and call him a Mutie, he just wanted to have some peace today. " What are y' doin'?"  
  
" Memorizin' ya. Ah don' want ta forget what ya look lihake." Rogue said sadly. Remy felt just the same way she did, he felt some powerful urge to never let go of her again and, he just wanted to stay like this, forever.  
  
" Me neither chere." He said sadly, she had put her hand back over his one her face cheek. " Y' could always stay p'tite?" He knew it was a long shot but he had to try, he couldn't lose her. Not after everything they had been through. He felt Rogue shake her head no. Remy sighed and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath.  
  
" No, ah have ta go. Thin's aren' workin' out fo' meh here Rems. Ah jus' need some space ta clear mah head, sort threw thin's, alone. He's getting' stronger, an' ah've lost control on more den one occasions. Ya know what ah mean right?" She looked up to him her eyes searching for answers he could not give her. Yes he knew, on more then one occasion it had happened to her in public. The worst was at school; he had been waiting for her at the mansion cause he had yet to attend school with her. He had taken hold of her and she lost control so everyone knew. That day she had come home and walked right up to the roof. If he hadn't of followed her he might have lost her, he found her looking over the edge like she was contemplating on jumping. " Well Irene told meh dat she knows someone dat can help meh. The Professor thinks it'll be th' best thin' fo' meh. He hasn' had th' best o' luck so it's worth a trhy, right? Only problem is ah don' know how long it'll be. This is somethin' ah need ta do an' ah hope ya can understand." Rogue said solemnly, she sighed and slowly began to remove her hand from his face. Remy caught her hand with his and brought it up to his lips and kissed her gloved hand tenderly. He saw small tears begin to form in the corner of her eyes. But he knew they would not fall she never cried except once, and she had a good reason to cry then. Feeling the need to say something more he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
" Rogue, I."  
  
" Shhhh." Rogue said as she moved her gloved hand up to his lips to silence him. " Ya promised ya wouldn' make this hard fo' meh." Rogue said in a quiet voice. " Ah'm gonna miss ya Remy." Rogue said distantly as she struggled to get out of Remy's hold. Being stubborn he held on for a few more seconds. Just a few more seconds with her like this, in his arms would make him happy. Even if she was leaving, even if he may never see her again, at least he would have this memory. The memory of how good it felt to have her in his arms how wonderful and fresh her auburn hair smelt of strawberries how.perfect it just felt to have her there in his arms. Just for a few more seconds he fell like she was his.  
  
:  
  
And I saw you walk across the road  
  
For maybe the last time I don't know  
  
:  
  
" I'll miss y' t' chere." Remy said solemnly. It was one of the few times that he ever referred to himself using 'I' only when he was serious. He knew Rogue could tell that he really meant it cause he saw that one tear make its way slowly down her cheek. It broke his heart to see that. She did nothing to stop it, and he reached to wipe it away but she back away from his touch and shook her head.  
  
" Be seein' ya Rems." She said in a choking manner as she fought back the other tears that threatened to fall, as she began to walk away form him, slowly at first. Walking backward and watching him closely then finally turning her back towards him. Remy stood there his mind reeling, God he was going to miss her, was this going to be the last time he ever saw her. He began to think of past times he spent with her the way they would meet up on the roof and talk the night away. How she would always threaten him when he smoked how they would race their motorcycles to school and he would let her win. At least that's what he told himself and her. When they created their own dance just for the two of them.  
  
Remy looked back up to Rogue's retreating form and felt his voice get caught in his throat. He wanted more then anything to call out to her but he couldn't his mouth was moving but nothing was coming out. He watched in silence as she boarded the train. He still couldn't call out to her; no matter how hard he tried he couldn't even get his legs to move. He watched until she was completely gone and he couldn't see her in the train windows. He tried God how he tried he wanted to say something more to her but couldn't find the words.  
  
:  
  
Feeling humble  
  
I heard a rumble  
  
On the railway track  
  
:  
  
The ground began to rumble lightly beneath Remy's feet but he paid it no mind. Nor did he pay attention to the stares and small gasps he heard from the people walking by him when they saw his eyes. He didn't care anymore. He had lost her, and he still had no idea why he cared so much about the southern belle.  
  
The train began to slowly pull away and Remy could only stand there and watch. His chest hurt so badly, it was an excruciating pain. It wasn't anything physical, no physical pain he could handle no sweat. It wasn't that though, it felt like his heart was breaking into a million tiny, little, iddy bitty pieces, as if someone had ripped out his heart and decided to stomp on it right there in front of him. And he was just left there to pick up the pieces. Or maybe it was that he had no heart maybe his heart had left him and some one had taken it.  
  
:  
  
And when I hear that whistle blow  
  
I'll walk away and you won't know  
  
That I'll be crying  
  
:  
  
The train whistle blew and Remy could no longer bear the pain he felt watching the train that Rogue was on pull away. It was just too much. He felt short of breath like the wind had just gotten knocked out of him. He couldn't stand it all these voices in his head screamed at him to go chase the train down and bring Rogue back. His arms longed to hold her one more time. Kiss her forehead one more time. Even though they had been great friends at times it felt like they were more then friends and other times like they hated each other. But.  
  
Remy watched the train until it was no longer in view; actually it was more like he was watching Rogue walk on that platform over and over again seeing what he should of done. What he should of said to her. The train was no longer insight but Remy still stood there watching the last place she stood. Watching her walk onto that train over and over again. Hearing her last words over and over again.  
  
" Be seein' ya Rems."  
  
Finally Remy turned to leave. It was to depressing and he now had the feelings in his legs again and could move. His chest hurt, it was like some one constantly pounding on it like there was no tomorrow but worse. Much worse. He had never felt anything like this before. As he turned to leave Remy felt something cold and wet fall gently down his cheek. He slowly brought his gloved hand up and touched his cheek. He brought it down into plain few and was amazed at the sight he saw. There on the tip of his gloved fingers was a small shimmering teardrop.  
  
For the first time in his life he was crying. He had never once cried before, he never cared enough to cry before. That's when he finally realized it. He loved her, he had fallen in love with Rogue, and he had just stood there like an idiot and watched her walk out of his life. Oh what an idiot he had been. Why the hell hadn't he realized this sooner, why was he so stupid? He looked back to where she had been, where he had last seen her and he heard her soft sweet, sad voice in his ears again.  
  
" Be seein' ya Rems."  
  
: Author's Note: How's that for angst? I'm not an angst writer so let me know what you think. All right now you know why she's, well sort of. If you kind of piece together some of the last chapter and this you may get it but oh well. Next chapter you will understand more I promise. Well she's gone and Remy's alone but it doesn't end here. So don't hate me okay. There is still another verse and chores so don't hate me okay. Please let me now what you think and review. It'll take me a while to post the next chapter because I have yet to start it, and with this one I was half done when I posted the last chapter. Later.  
  
:  
  
Okay I see other Authors do this so I'll give it a try. Sorry if I left anyone out.  
  
Cool-Chick-Rae - Okay sorry about the French thing with your review. Was having a bad day and was little offended by what you wrote and I can't at the moment remember what it was but it added to my bad, I just had found out my dad was remarrying and my mother's half of the family is pissed off at me cause I am going to the wedding and you don't really need to know all this so sorry. Also I'm glad you like my story and for your story I was just making sure that you didn't put in some corny part of Rogue not knowing where he lived. Again sorry.  
  
Bettie-Chan - Glad you loved it, and lay off the sugar. No one should be that hyper.  
  
Misa1124 - Hey I would like to know where I'm going with this fic too. I have an idea but I'm more of a fly by the seat of my pants kind of girl.  
  
Sash - I know, Remy and Rogue are so perfect for each other. Anyone else is just weird. Oh ya thanks for being the first to review this fic. I was worried no one would like it, so thank you for proving me wrong.  
  
Girl Number 1 - Hey don't worry I am going to write this thing out till the very end. I hate it when authors quit half way threw a story so don't worry I'll finish this story if it kills me for you and everyone else's that likes this story.  
  
Ishandahalf - Yeah I enjoyed writing the whole bonding thing. For me I hate it when people write they felt a connection after they met for the first time, these two are too stubborn to fall for each other that quickly. Glad you like it so far.  
  
Carla - Well your question as to why Rogue is leaving is kind of answered. And as for Remy going with her the answer is: no. But going after her, well I'm not at liberty to say as of right now. So you'll have to wait and see. I hope the suspense doesn't kill you.  
  
Riah Yaps - I love being evil and writing cliffhangers, I hate reading them but I love writing them. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
BloodDevil - Well here is one more future chapter, hope you enjoyed it.  
  
:  
  
Again sorry if I missed anyone it's one am and I'm to tired to write any more.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	4. Control

Disclaimer: Hey don't own X-Men or the song Can't Stop Loving You by Phil Collins. Enjoy.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: Hey just a heads up this is another pointless chapter about Rogue and Remy's past. Okay just a head up. It's got some Romyness in it too. :  
  
Can't Stop Loving You : Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
No I can't stop loving you  
  
: Remy didn't want to return back to the institute. Ever. There were to many memories there. Ones that were happy but to him would turn out sad and depressing because he had found the love of his life and let her go. But isn't that what you do with the ones you love? You let them go. But don't you tell them you love them first so they at least have a choice? But Rogue had no idea how he felt and it was tearing him up inside and he couldn't take it. He needed to charge something, smoke a cigarette something.  
  
The thought of smoking made Remy think of Rogue as well. She had tried so hard to get him to quit and she had almost done it too. If she hadn't of gotten into trouble that one day and made him worry so he smoked to calm him nerves. Then he somehow managed to end up going back to school. Before Remy knew it he began to recall the memories of that time.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Remy sat on the front steps of the mansion taking a long drag of his cigarette waiting for Rogue to come home from school. She had gotten detention today, normally he would of ridden his bike out there to pick her up but after his little accident with it he was still struggling with repairs. And when some one says you can't make the last sharp turn on Suicide Track believe them.  
  
Remy absently touched his shoulder where he had torn his shoulder in the crash. It wasn't his fault, actually it was. It was his hotheaded temper and pride that had gotten him in that wreck. Luckily Rogue wasn't riding with him or she might be more worse off them him. Remy checked his watch as he exhaled out a puff of smoke it read: 3:49. She should be home by now he thought.  
  
He took another long drag of his cigarette. He was worried now and if Rogue saw him like this she would be pissed cause he promised that he would quiet smoking. To bad stupid things like her being late drove him back to his nasty habits. Remy chuckled and flipped the collar up on his coat, now the cold weather had rolled in. No more 80-degree weather in the fall. Nope. It was winter now early December; the exact date was lost on Remy. Who needed to know the exact date anyway?  
  
Remy looked at his half gone cigarette, and then checked his watch again. 3:59, just about 4 pm. At about.now. 4 pm, and still no Rogue. Detention let out at three o'clock it took her twenty minutes or so to walk home if she wasn't distracted, then it would take forty minutes for her. But even then an hour, Remy come on she's fine nothing can happen to her, so chill out. Remy told himself but it didn't help. The only thing that would help would be seeing Rogue in all her nasty attitude glory stomp up the stairs stop inhale the air frown and look at him then say. " Ah told ya ta quiet smokin'. An' if ya wanna die let meh kill ya it'll happen faster." Then she would continue up into her room and blast her loud rock music until she managed to add a few knew cracks to her walls. Then he would be recruited to go and ask her to turn it down cause he was the only one that wouldn't get killed asking. Sure he would get yelled at but he would be conscious at least when he left the room.  
  
Yup. He knew her all to well and they had only been friends for a month and a half now. At least that's what he thought. Again keeping track of the days was not on top of his things to know list.  
  
Remy sighed in anticipation running his hand threw his now messed up hair do to the fact that he tends to run his hands threw his own hair when he is either stressed or nervous. Remy looked down to his practically gone cigarette and contemplated having another one. On the one side he really needed it to calm his nerves and on the other Rogue would kill him, if she got back. What was he thinking when, WHEN, she got back. So life or death. Life or Death. Don't you just love these easy questions? Remy thought. Well.. Death. He'll take death, maybe Rogue wouldn't notice. Oh who was he kidding she would, but he really needed one right now. And at this rate maybe he would be done before he got back but then she would still smell the smoke on him, and chew him out about it. Now the new question was, was he in the mood to hear her rant about him smoking and how bad it was for him and how it would kill him and then she wouldn't have the pleasure of doing so. Was he going to risk it? Hell yeah.  
  
Fishing into his pocket he managed to find his last one. He was lucky to find the first one. Rogue had ransacked his room and took all of them. She found all of them the carton he hid under his mattress, the two packs in his dresser, and the one in Kurt's dresser. She found the spare he hid under the lose board under the ripped up carpet on the floor not to mention a stack of dirty magazines, but we won't get into that. She said that if there was nothing to tempt him then it would be easier. Sure it would. NOT. He thought. He had been doing good so far, not a smoke for almost a month, until today at least. Yup, one hard month and it all goes down the drain. Maybe he should start using that patch thing on TV. Might work. He thought as he eyed the unlit cigarette in his hand. To lazy to look threw his pockets again for his lighter Remy gave the tip a slight charge and let it go. A small almost unheard pop sound rang and a small flame burned at the end of Remy's cigarette. He brought up his pointer finger and thumb up pinched out the small flame out letting the tip burn he had lost about a centimeter or two by doing this but he figured that he shouldn't have that much. Rogue was going to kill him as it was.  
  
The cigarette was already three fourths of the way gone when Remy checked his watch again. 4: 28. DAM! How the hell did it get so late? The last time he checked it had been four. Okay that does it, Remy thought as he readied himself to stand up. Bike or no bike he was going to go look for her.  
  
Remy was about to stand up when he saw her. Rogue. She was standing at the gate, punching in the key code. The gate opened for her and she walked in. Relief washed over Remy's face. Finally she was back. But something wasn't right. Her hair was a mess, tossed around like she had gotten into a fight, her clothing had a few new holes to them, and Rogue looked completely worn out. She had dirt on her face and clothes and now that she was closer he noticed blood. Blood. Remy stood up in shock as he jogged up to her. " Chere?" He asked, Rogue looked up to him with lifeless eyes. They looked so hollow so empty and lonely.  
  
Remy was about to say something more when Logan burst threw the front doors. " I smell blood." He stated and looked straight to Rogue. " Stripes you okay." Rogue's lifeless body turned to the sound of his voice.  
  
" Yeah Logan. Ah'm fiahne." She said in a toneless manor. She was really creping Remy out now. Logan nodded but didn't move as she began to walk up the stairs and walked right past Logan.  
  
" What happened?" Logan asked Remy like it was his fault.  
  
" Hey, don' look at Remy. De fille jus come back and she be like dat. Remy'll hand it okay Logan?" Remy said running up the stairs to follow her. But Logan stopped him. " Huh?"  
  
" Can't go in there with that thing lit Gumbo." Remy then noticed he still had his cigarette in his hands, he sighed and looked at Logan.  
  
" Enjoy mon ami." Remy said as he quickly put the cigarette in Logan's hands and followed Rogue up to her room. Logan gave the cigarette a quick whiff before sticking it in his mouth. It was no cigar but it would do.  
  
" Chere?" Remy asked lightly knocking on Rogue's door.  
  
No answer.  
  
" P'tite y' in dere?" He asked a little louder this time.  
  
Again no answer.  
  
" Rogue. Come on you're scarin' Remy." He stated in a panicked tone. It was then that he heard a very faint sound of someone on the roof. Instantly Remy knew it was Rogue. So he opened the door and wasn't surprised to find she wasn't in there. He walked over to the open balcony door passing by her stuff while grabbing a blanket from her bed. He climbed up with ease and looked around for her. His eyes widened with fear when he saw he standing over the edge looking down at the ground bellow her. Oh God no. He thought. He slowly walked up behind her making sure she could hear him. The last thing he wanted to have happen would be her freaking out and jumping. " Rogue." He said gently. She didn't make any motion that she heard or was aware of him. He waited a few minutes for her to answer.  
  
" Ya ever jus want to end it Rems?" Rogue spoke softly and seemed so distant like she was somewhere else. Remy's eyes snapped up to look at the back of her head, she didn't look in his direction but he could see the expression on her face. Her question surprised him or maybe it was the fact that she had actually said something. He really didn't know how to answer that, what could he say? Well the truth had always worked in the past right? So why not give it a try right. Tell her the truth.  
  
" Sometimes." He exhaled, see now that wasn't so bad he told him self. Okay. Now what? Remy felt a lump in his throat as he watched her stand there. Rogue nodded it was her silent answer. They had this understanding that they could talk to each other with out words at times. This was one of them.  
  
He stood there about five feet away from her for a while just watching her she shivered. He then remembered that he was still holding a blanket. " Chere." he said cautiously. " Remy's gonna give y' dis blanket, okay?" he asked she didn't answer, she just continued to stare off into space. " Remy's gonna take y' silence as a yes." He said as he moved closer to her. He spread the blanket open and put it over her shoulders wrapping it around her cold body. " Chere, y' as cold as ice." He said trying to lighten the mood. She seemed unaffected by his touch so he just held her there, with his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
" It happened again." She said sadly. Finally Remy thought. He wasn't to sure she was ever going to tell him what happened to her, being friends with Rogue had really improved his patience level.  
  
" Where?" He asked. He knew what she was talking about, it had happened a couple times but it had never before happened when she could of gotten this banged up before. He felt her shiver beneath the blankets and tightened his grip around her.  
  
" At school." It was barely above a whisper and he could tell she was holding back tears. Oh no, he thought.  
  
" Chere, befo'e we continue y' want t' sit down?" He asked in a charming tone. She nodded as he led her away from the ledge and they sat at a safe distance from it on the roof. He was glad that she wasn't near the ledge anymore it was driving him crazy one wrong move and she could of died. He pulled her right next to him wrapping an arm around her shoulder. " Now chere, tell Remy exactly what happened t'day." He requested, he felt her nod, she had her head resting on his shoulder, as she began to tell him.  
  
" Well ah went ta school taday. All o' it fo' once. It was pretty dull until ah got ta French class, where dis girl was bein' a complete bitch an' givin' meh flack fo' bein' a mutant and what she called a fashion don't. She was givin' meh dis whole jus cause ah'm a mutant doesn' mean dat ah have ta go around wearin' all black, gloves an' clothes dat don' even match." She paused for a moment. Remy just watched her, he didn't even attempt to get in his two cents because he knew she would start talking as soon as she sorted things out in his head. " Ah paid her no mind liahke ah always do, but.taday she went ta far. An' we got inta dis big fight in class. So that's how ah got detention taday." Remy nodded and continued to listen to her.  
  
" Well th' rest o' th' day wasn' so bad othah then that. So ah go ta detention an' she's there but ah don' pay attention ta her. Well after detention her an' her bimbo friends ganged up on meh. Well normally it's nothin' ah can't handle but ah didn' want ta fight um. So ah just kept on walkin' ignorin' them. They kept on tauntin' meh and then the bitch punches meh right in th' face wit' her bare hand." Rogue paused and took another deep breath as if prepping her self to continue explaining. " An' ah get her memories." She began to choke over her words at this point as she recalled the memory. " Ah saw her whole life an' ah felt all th' pain she harbored fo' mutants. Her brotha was killed by a mutant, an' she blames all of us fo' what happened ta him. Ah saw him git killed ovah and ovah again an' after a while the boy became Kurt an' ah saw him bein' killed ovah an' ovah again. Wit' all the pain an' heartache ah was feelin' his rage jus took ovah meh. An' ah lost control. Ah attacked them an' in turn they attacked meh. Well there whas mostly guys an' ah was tryin' ta fight 'im an' them off.an'..an'" Tears began to slowly make there way down her pale face. Remy however didn't notice she was crying until he felt the moisture threw his shirt. He looked down at her in shock. She never cried sure she had been close many times but she never had once allowed them to fall.  
  
Remy did the only thing he could do. He carefully lifted her into his lap and held her there. Wrapping his arms around her as she buried her head deep into his chest. Remy sighed and rested his head on Rogue's head thinking to himself. It used to only happen when she got really emotional, or someone said something to set her off. It used to only be the glowing red eyes and her temper would get worse. But lately it had been getting worse. Ever since she had absorbed a huge part of Apocalypse his physic had always remained strong within her. He had thought it was getting better. She had been going to see the Professor for help and they had sessions but apparently it hadn't really been helping all that much. Lately when he took control his powers would come along with him and then he would channel all his rage onto anyone that was near by. It had been getting worse though and people like this whatever her name was weren't helping the situation.  
  
Remy's trail of thought was cut short when he felt Rogue's body go limp in his arms. At first he panicked but clamed when he felt her steady breathing against his body. She was only sleeping. Good, now he could relax. Wait, no he couldn't he had to fix this. There was no way he was going to let her face all this alone. Sure she could but at a price. She would have to become more isolated that would mean all the progress they had made would be all for nothing. There friendship wouldn't be anything if she wouldn't open up to him any more. Then it hit him. The answer to all his problems, he would go with her. Be there for her against those jerks at school just watching form the sidelines she would have to do the hard part herself but he would help support her. Maybe no one was ever just there for her, just someone she could look to for strength. He couldn't shield her from everything but he could be her pillar of strength. He couldn't protect her forever.  
  
The next morning came pretty quick for him time always seemed to fly when he was with Rogue even if she was sleeping. He stayed up on the roof for about an hour more after she had fallen asleep and tried to figure out how he was going to go about his plan. After he was pretty sure about what he was doing he carefully and miraculously managed to get her down off the balcony and back down into her room. He then sat there on the edge of her bed watching her until Kitty kicked him out. He respected her wishes and stayed out he had to make sure he was ready for tomorrow.  
  
It had taken about twenty minutes or so but he managed to do it. He hacked into the schools computers and added himself to the list and snuck out of the mansion later that night and dropped off a false copy of his records into the new student files. So everything was arranged and ready for him to start school in the morning. Anyone other then Rogue and he never would of considered going threw with this.  
  
Remy sat outside on the stairs out front like he had the day before waiting for Rogue. And this morning he was waiting for Rogue, again. Dang he was nervous; he kept fiddling with his fingers he hadn't thought to grab any cards because he was so nervous well he was out of cards he ran out in the last danger room session and the only other decks he had were his collection cards. He collected cards with cool patterns on them or had meaning to him. Like the deck his Tante Mattie gave him, they had elegant white doves designs and he didn't have the heart charge or use them. Then the deck where it had pictures of the bayou, he could use them and get anther deck but then he would have to go back and he wasn't up for that yet. Dang he was nervous. What was to be nervous about? It was just school. School being one of the worst things in his life. He tried it once when he was 15, it didn't work out. But maybe it would work this year. He had graduated home school in New Orleans but as far as Bayville High knew Remy Lebeau needed to take a last year of French and English, and then one other credit. He was always good in English and French was going to be a breeze.  
  
His other credit was most likely going to be an art class with Rogue if he could manage it. It was to late for him to really make sure. He was too tired which wasn't good. In his line of work you always had to be one your toes. But what was he thinking the last thing he stole was a watch from this total stick up his ass idiot. He was asking for it. That's what he said to Rogue at least when she caught him. She just glared at him. And he just smiled, " Y' want it chere? It's yo' color any way?" And it was, the watch had a black band gold face and diamond crusted numbers. It looked like a girls watch and he was doing the sap a favor. That and he really had pissed him off. Him and Rogue had walked into a store to get a gift for Ororo for her birthday the rich snob gave them this look and asked them " Can I help you?" And if you were smart and red between the lines you would know he meant, " Do you have any money to spend here?" And that just ticked him off, so he took the idiots watch he didn't know why he just felt he needed to do something to get back at him.  
  
Remy smiled at the memory when he walked Rogue out right about the time the man realized his watch was gone trying not to laugh. Rogue wasn't too happy with him about that but she did accept the watch. Saying that the stuck up idiot did in deed deserve it. They did also manage to find a stunning sliver necklace with a snowflake charm on it for Stormy. Rogue insisted they pay for it much to Remy's argument.  
  
The chaotic sounds of the other X-men running around getting ready for school could be heard outside the closed doors of the mansion. Kitty was looking for her books, Scott for his car keys, which Remy had hidden under the sofa cushion in the Rec Room due to his comment last night about him thinking he was taking advantage of Rogue last night. The pretty boy loved to push the Cajun's buttons that's for sure. So Remy decided some small pay back was in order. Nothing big just something simple so he wouldn't know it was him. Jeanie was complaining about there not being enough hot water in the shower for her even though it was her fault she over slept and took close to an hour long shower every morning when she could manage it. Then there was the sound of some of them complaining about there being to many Jamies at the table. And then there was the distinct southern voice of the only person that fully understood him. Rogue. She was arguing with Logan about going to school today. It was one of there louder arguments Remy had to admit.  
  
Suddenly the front door slammed open then shut and Remy heard the sound of an unmistakable pair of combat boots stomp down and heard the owner plop right down next to him with a heavy sigh. " Sometimes ah really hate dat man." Remy smiled at the sound of Rogue's voice. She sounded tired yet alert. He still hadn't looked at her he was still staring right out in front of him. He wasn't really looking at anything-just spacing off.  
  
" Y' say it but y' don' mean it chere." He said still staring off into space. Boy Rogue was going to be surprised when she found out he was going to be going to school with her. But knowing her she was going to ask if he could drive her somewhere so they could ditch. On any other day he would have loved to but today no. There was also the problem with his motorcycle being out of commission.  
  
" Well dis tihame ah mean it." She said firmly, Remy could feel her eyes on him. And heard he fish threw her bag for something. He didn't really pay attention to it as he continued to pull at his gloves.  
  
" Sure." He said sarcastically as he heard the other begin to yell out there good byes and last minute run around for things they forgot. And Scott and Jean call out for rides.  
  
" Scott can' find his keys. Dat yer doin' Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked him raising an eyebrow, Remy smiled. She knew him all to well now sometimes that scared him but others it was nice to talk to someone that knew what was going on with him.  
  
" Remy don' know what y' talkin' 'bout p'tite." Remy said holding back a small laugh but he couldn't hold back the grin.  
  
" Sure." She said copying his comment before. " Here." It was then that Remy looked over his shoulder and looked at her. His mouth slightly dropped a bit at the sight of her. She was wearing her normal Goth attire but it was heavier, much heavier. Her face looked paler then normal and her lips darker and more bolder. With her vast amount eye shadow and eyeliner you couldn't even tell what color her eyes were. She was hiding, again. Remy sighed and shook his head. " Ah said here." She repeated. Remy then looked down at the hand that she had stretched out towards him. In the palm of her had was a new fresh deck of cards. " Ya looked liahke ya were gonna tug yar hand off." Rogue said looking down at his hands. Remy then dropped his hands instantly and grabbed the cards. He fingered them and smiled.  
  
" Merci, chere." He said giving her a slight nod as he smiled. He instantly opened the deck and began to expertly shuffle the deck. It was now Rogue's turn to stare off into space. After a few moments of just listening to Remy shuffle the cards she broke the silence between them.  
  
" Thanks." She said. Remy stopped fiddling with the cards and looked at her.  
  
" Fo' what p'tite?" He honestly didn't know what she was saying thank you for. What had he done to have her say thank you for? Remy thought as he pocketed the cards.  
  
" Fo' keepin' meh from jumpin'." She said quietly so no one could hear her. Right. Then it all clicked in Remy's head. How could he of forgotten something so major like that? He was nervous because he was going back to school for her to keep her from with drawing like she was already doing right now before his eyes. At least she was still talking to him right?  
  
" No problem p'tite." He said winking' at her. Rogue let out a small breath and stood up.  
  
" Give meh a ride ta school?" She asked. Remy smiled but then a small thought entered his mind. How where they going to get to school. His bike was wrecked. It was going to take him another week to finish it at the least. Maybe he was going to have to miraculously find Summers keys and have him give them a ride. Remy mentally frowned at the thought. Him and the golden boy in the same car. Not going to happen. Just then the small clinging and pinging sound of car keys brought Remy out of his thoughts. " Don' worry jus give meh a ride usin' Logan's bike." She said with a evil smile.  
  
" Chere y' pickin' up some of Remy's bad habits." He said standing up and putting a hand out for her to put the keys in.  
  
" Ah know." Rogue said as she dropped the keys into his hands turned to leave.  
  
" Gambit!" Scott called out. Remy cringed, had he been found out. No. There was no way that Scott could know it was him that hid his keys. It was too childish to below him. That's why Remy loved it.  
  
" Oh yer in fo' it." Rogue whispered into his ear as she folded her arms over her chest and stopped on the steps as Scott walked threw the open doors.  
  
" Remy." Scott said in a calm tone. Remy looked at him and sighed.  
  
" Oui?" Remy said impatiently not bothering to fully look at him but casted him a glance over his shoulders.  
  
" Look." Scott started. He looked like he was doing something so bellow himself. Remy loved it. " I can't find my keys and I'm going to be late so." Come on Remy thought. Just spit it out. " Could you hot wire my car just this once until I find my keys later. I'll give ya ten for it."  
  
Remy raised his eyes brows at this. It was one thing for Scott to ask a favor it was another for him to ask for a favor pay for it and go against his good guy code. Scott never did like him and he never really liked him. Just something about the boy that rubbed him the wrong way. Like when he hot-wired his car before to barrow it for a midnight drive Scott basically chewed him out because he a) stole it, but Remy argued that he had intentions of returning it so he barrowed it with out permission. b) Illegally hot-wired, though he didn't see anything illegal about it and said or rather threatened him that if he ever hot-wired the car again he would personally blast a hole threw his body and c) he got a few ashes on the leather interior from his cigarette. Big deal you can vacuum them out.  
  
" So are you going to do it?" Scott asked again. Remy was a bit lost in his thoughts and with the pull back to reality he smiled.  
  
" Remy remembers y' sayin' dat if he ever hot-wires yar car again y' give him a hole t'rew his chest." Remy smiled and he looked over to Rogue whom tried to keep from laughing. Scott frowned and sighed. Remy just shoved one hand in his trench coat pocket and found a cigarette. Making a small note to save it for later. And twirled Logan's keys with his index finger smiling.  
  
" Look please. I'm meeting Taryn in about ten minutes at the front of the school." At this admission Remy frowned. He knew he had heard the name Taryn before but where?  
  
" Taryn?" Rogue decided to pipe in. " Isn't she th' girl that ignored ya because ya were a mutant?" Rogue asked with a look of disgust. Scott nodded looked sad for a moment at the memory and then looked up to her.  
  
" She said that she understands and was mad that I didn't tell her." Scott answered, Remy saw him stiffen at his words finally decided to be a nice guy. For once.  
  
" An' dat makes it okay?" Rogue asked her temper rising. Remy looked at her and could feel an ice-cold wind on his neck. Sure it was December and supposes to be cold, hell it was suppose to snow later in the week. Which would most likely make it a white Christmas here in Bayville he had never experienced a white Christmas before. But the cold wind seemed to come out of nowhere. Or rather from Rogue herself.  
  
" It doesn't but I should at least hear her out." Scott defended himself or maybe he was defending Taryn. Didn't they use to go out or something? It was true everyone deserved a second chance, a chance to start over. He knew about that form experience. The X-men had given him a second chance.  
  
" Y' should homme so Remy'll do it." Remy cut in before Rogue could answer. He didn't know what she was going to say but he figured it would only make her temper worse. And he didn't need her to lose control. Not today when she was going to face her problems. Scott looked grateful smiled really smiled at him. This made Remy uneasy Scott never smiled at him and when he did Remy wasn't to sure if it was a good or bad thing. For now though he was going to let it go.  
  
" Thank you." Scott said and he really meant it, which again freaked Remy out a bit. Again it wasn't a big deal he was just hot-wiring a car. Scott was good enough with cars he should at least know how to hot-wire a car. That was like auto mechanics 101 or something. He never did take shop in school; he never really went to a real school. He had his home ec class with his Tante Mattie where he learned how to become a master chief and as a mental note he needed to teach Kitty a thing or two about cooking. His stomach couldn't take much more of her cooking. He couldn't order out forever.  
  
He had his math and science classes with Antoine Galvez, his father Jean- Luc's life long best friend. The man was always like an uncle to him he would give them candy whenever he came over to visit when he was younger. Antoine was considered at one point the best thief in the Guild. The man could get in and out of anywhere with out being noticed. Could take money from a man he was talking to and looking right out from under his nose with out them noticing. Yes he was considered a legend. That was until a stray bullet shot him in the hip causing him to walk with a limp for the rest of his life. Completely limiting him. He tried to keep up and still be active but it was no good. The injury occurred during one of the last battles between the Assassins and the Thieves of the decade. When they finally decided to settle the matter by having Remy marry Belladonna. It was Antoine that opposed the very idea from the very beginning. As much as the man wanted peace between the guilds it was not worth controlling and planning someone's life over. A man had the right to control there own life his own destiny. He figured the Guilds had been fighting for decades so what was a few more. Remy loved the man like a second father but he was more like an uncle. He was wise kind and gentle, was never one to force you into doing anything, he never told you what to do he only said " Use y' best judgment." And " I trust y'." To Remy those two saying were worse then being ordered around. Parents loved to guilt you into things and Antoine was a master at doing so. Like Jean-Luc he loved to read and was a rational man that thought things threw. It was a wonder that he wasn't head of the Guild. He wasn't afraid to voice his opinion or listen to others; the man was a natural born leader. Yet Jean-Luc ran the Guild and Antoine had no problem with it. It seemed. He still had a high power of authority in the Guild and was always informed no matter how minimal or disastrous it was.  
  
Jean-Luc took care of teaching the boys anything that had to do with books. Jean-Luc loved to teach them about the unknown author. The one that wrote a golden book but they never were really known about. And most of the times those books were the best, the ones written by the little guy. It was also from Jean-Luc with some help from Antoine Galvez that he learned everything you needed to know about being a great thief and one of the number one things about being a great thief was having a way out. And along those lines you needed to know enough about cars, so the first thing they learned was how to hot-wire an engine.  
  
Remy's trail of thought ended when they reached the garage. Scott and Rogue had followed him and Remy was being to feel guiltily. Well just a little bit. Okay so it was microscopic but he still felt it. But oh well he would sneak the keys somewhere obvious later and he would be ten bucks richer. No problem. " Alright homme." Remy began. He figured he should at least show him how to do this. Why the man didn't know was still a complete mystery to him the boy could fix his own car he should at least know how to hot-wire a car? " Look y' see dese two wires?" Remy asked sliding into the drivers seat. Scott nodded and Remy began to explain and slowly showed him how to hot-wire his own car. Rogue just stood there in the corner and watched intensely. Remy could have sworn her eyes flashed red once maybe twice. It could have been the poor lighting but Remy wasn't to quick to blame it on that. " Homme why don' y' already know dis?" Remy just had to ask it was driving him crazy.  
  
" I figured I would never have a need to know this so I didn't pay attention. Thanks by the way. You guys need a ride?" Remy knew he didn't mean it. He was just being nice. Scott looked like he was itching to leave.  
  
" Merci but we have a way." Remy said looking over to Rogue. She gave him an evil smile and he smirked back to her. Scott gave them a questioning look but didn't say anything. He just took off. " See ya." Remy said to the trail of kicked up dirt in the air. " Ready chere?" he asked looking back over to her. Rogue smiled and pushed up against the wall and walked up over to him.  
  
" Born ready Swamp Rat." She answered as they made there way to Logan's bike. It was a sight to behold and Remy had been dieing to give it a test ride forever, because he would die if he rode it. But seeing how Rogue stole the keys she would get off easier then him. Logan had a soft spot for Rogue.  
  
" Ready p'tite?" Remy asked handing her a helmet that she slide over her head. She smiled.  
  
" Ya know he nevah paid ya right?" She asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Remy let out a soft chuckle.  
  
" Yes he did p'tite. He jus doesn' know it yet." Remy said grinning from ear to showing her a small brown leather wallet.  
  
" Remy Lebeau ya lil thief." Rogue said trying to hold in a laugh.  
  
" Prince o' thieves dank you very much." He said shoving the wallet back into his trench coat pocket.  
  
" What about th' boys license. If he gets pulled ovah?" Rogue asked, though it was highly unlikely put he planned ahead.  
  
" What Mr. Golden boy getting pulled over? Neva gonna happen chere but jus in case Remy left it in de passenger seat." He answered smugly gas up the engine letting it run a bit. Logan babied the thing so much it was a wonder the bike didn't have it's own room and pillows under the tires and imported gasoline and.and..now Remy was getting silly. He let his imagination get away with him. Again.  
  
" Okay so how about we have a day out thanks to Scott?" Rogue asked with hope in her voice. And there it was. Remy had been waiting all morning for her to pop the question. He smiled he knew her to well. Of course she was going to try and get out of going to school today. It was what she did she avoided her problems until she was brave enough to face them. Well today he was going to have her face her problems with out giving herself time to prepare. She was going to show the world who she was. What a cool and bright fille she was. An independent and strong woman, at least that's what she showed on the outside. But he knew on the inside she was a confused teenage girl that cared deeply about the ones she loved and did a lot to protect them. The fact that she was alone a majority of the time was the girl loved her independence but also enjoyed somewhat of a social life.  
  
" Non chere. Remy takin' y' t' school. Y're not runnin' form dis." Remy said calmly. " Hang on." He called out as he took off out of the mansion garage and outside the entrance gate.  
  
" No Remy." He heard Rogue being to yell out but it was lost into the wind and Remy laughed to himself as he felt her frustration grow. God he loved to push her buttons it was so much fun and she made it so easy most of the time. It normally took them about ten minutes to get to school but Remy decided to take the scenic route and see just what Logan's pampered motorcycle could do. He slowed a bit.  
  
" So chere. Care t' see what dis t'ing can do befo' school?" Remy yelled out over his shoulder.  
  
" Whay not? Ah might as well have some fun befo' ah face everyone at school." She yelled back to him.  
  
" Oh cheer up chere. Might not be so bad. Now hang on p'tite." Remy yelled as the loud screeching sound of the tires rubbing out on the pavement bellow echoed threw out the streets. Rogue squealed and gripped around his waist tighter as Remy went from 0 to 60 in two seconds. They ended up driving around and taking a few jumps and tested the limits of Logan's motorcycle. It took about all of twenty minutes and school was staring in about seven.  
  
Quickly changing direction Remy came pretty close to hitting 100 miles per hour trying to get Rogue to school on time. Remy managed to get Rogue there in record time from the other side of Bayville to Bayville High, a place where a teenagers worst nightmares can come true. A place where a mutant sticks out like a bad haircut.  
  
The tires screeched and the bike swerved as Remy pulled into a parking stall at the school. Rogue was hanging on for dear life. " Ah think ah'll walk home." Rogue said releasing her death grip from around Remy's waist. Remy just chuckled to himself as he removed his helmet.  
  
" Y' know y' love it." Remy commented as he helped Rogue off the bike. He noticed that she stopped a few steps away from the bike. He followed her gaze and saw this group of what looked like to be a bunch of stuck up snobs. This had to be the group of idiots that had tormented Rogue the other day. " Y' can do dis chere." Remy whispered into her ear giving her a small push in there direction. They were standing in front of the stairs.  
  
" Ah can do this." He heard Rogue whisper to herself as she nodded. Remy watched her swing her brown book bag over her shoulder, take a deep breath then she began to walk forward. She had courage. Once she had nowhere else to run to. Remy watch her, she looked so strong and proud. And Remy admired her for it; he never could do what she had just done. She had been exposed as a mutant, she was tormented and ridiculed, then the one thing no one but him, Logan and the Professor knew a group of stuck up snobs discover the hard way and attack her. Yet.she still faced them with a little push in the right direction that is.  
  
:  
  
No I won't stop loving you  
  
Why should I?  
  
:  
  
Remy watched her walk up close to them and he could tell she was trying to avoid being seen by them because she had her head tilted slightly to the left. They didn't really seem to notice her. But. He knew all to well their type. Having dealt with them before. Well she made it in, Remy thought as he saw he walk into Bayville High giving him one last glance and smile before she walked in. He always watched her go in whenever he gave her a ride. Just to make sure that she didn't ditch school with out him knowing or with out him period.  
  
The bell rang and after a few groans from the student body they made their was slowly into the building. Smiling smugly to himself Remy pushed up his sunglasses even though he had an image inducer he was just use to the shades. That way he knew for sure that no one could see his eyes. After a final check Remy made his way in for his first day of school. Late.  
  
Remy looked threw the small window that peered into the classroom. Dam they looked like they were falling asleep Remy thought. It had taken the office people a half hour to ring him up, he made sure to make it easy but no adults had to make everything difficult. He tried to spot Rogue but she normally sat in the back so he couldn't see her threw the small window. Thinking about the shocked look on Rogue's face and the small 'o' shape her mouth was going to make when she saw him waltz right in he managed to smile well more like grin from ear-to-ear. With that thought in mind he twisted the knob and waltz right into the classroom.  
  
" Excuse Remy. But he be new here." Remy said walking right up to the teacher giving her his million-dollar smile. She looked about mid forties or so. Not much to look at but the woman had a nice smile.  
  
" Oh yes, that's right you are."  
  
" Remy. Remy Lebeau. Mademoiselle." Remy trailed off reaching for the woman's hand.  
  
" Paden." Remy smiled.  
  
" Mademoiselle Paden." Remy said as he kissed the back of her hand. He had yet to look over at Rogue but if he did right now he for sure knew that her jaw had already hit the floor.  
  
Mrs. Paden was blushing now as she removed her hand from his. " Well yes thank you Mr. Lebeau. Um. you can take a seat right there." She said pointing to an empty desk. " Between Rogue and April." Remy nodded and finally looked over in Rogue's direction. It took all his will power not to bust out laughing right then and there. She looked so shocked her eyes where huge and her mouth was hanging open. She stared point blankly at him as he sat down.  
  
" Careful chere y' face migh' get stuck like dat." Remy whispered in her ear before he sat his butt down. She immediately shut her mouth and blinked rapidly a few times as if she was trying to believe what was going on. " Dis ain't a dream." He answered the question he knew she was asking herself. Rogue shook her head one more time and raised an eyebrow at him and smiled like she couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
" Whay are ya here Swamp Rat?" Rogue whispered back to him leaning close to him while the teachers back was turned.  
  
" Remy needed a chance t' see one of Gods finest creations. You." Remy said with his devil may care attitude and his charming smile. Rogue looked as if she was holding back gagging or laughing he couldn't really tell.  
  
" Oh Gawd." Rogue said putting her head down on her desk.  
  
" Rogue, Mr. Lebeau. Something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" She asked glaring at the two. Remy smiled as an incredibly evil idea filled his head. The only question was how bad was Rogue going to beat him after he did this. Oh hell why not, it would make the other women jealous too. Might make them hate Rogue too? But she hated them anyway and he wasn't too fond of the blond bimbos either. Rogue didn't know it but he would watch her at school and he saw how some of the woman treated her. Well oh hell he was going to do it.  
  
" Yes actually Remy would." Remy said standing up, Rogue's jaw dropped but she then glared at him. The teacher looked surprised as well. " Remy was jus tellin' de femme here dat she be one God's finest creation." Remy then tipped his sunglasses and winked at Rogue. Rogue was now beat red from embarrassment. Remy could hear a few people let out a small laugh but he also heard a few girls go " Aw." And saw some girls glare at her. Remy smirked and looked back to Rogue. She was glaring daggers at him now. But he could only smile right now he was smiling later he knew he was going to end up with a black eye.  
  
" Yes well um." Mrs. Paden looked a bit baffled at the moment. " Next time please hold your discussions for after class." They both nodded and she went back to her lecture.  
  
" Ah'm goin' ta kill ya after this." Rogue whispered to him. " The second where alone yer dead." Remy grinned at her threats he never took them seriously. Never saw a reason to.  
  
The rest of the class seemed to go by pretty fast. Rogue didn't talk to him he knew he was in for it later but didn't really care. He casted a few smiles and small tips of his shades and winks to a couple of girls each one giving him the same responses. Blushing and giggling. Class ended finally and immediately he was surrounded by a number of girls just babbling a mile a minute asking him all these questions.  
  
He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying the attention. He then saw out of the corner of his eye from behind his sunglasses Rogue stand up and begin to walk away. " Rogue." He called out to her. She stopped and looked at him. " Why y' leavin' Remy?" He asked as the girls stopped and watched the two of them talk.  
  
" Oh ah'm not leavin' Remy. Ah'm leavin' Remy's anoyin' fans. Ah'll kill ya later Swamp Rat." She called out smiling as she walked out the door. Remy smiled and tried to pay attention to the many lovely filles surrounding him but he had a bad feeling.  
  
" Who is she to talk that way about you?" One of the girls asked, Remy wasn't to sure which one it was but he smiled at them.  
  
" De femme be mon best friend." He answered, he saw a few of the of the girls jaws drop but they quickly recovered. A few of them snickered but he paid them no mind.  
  
" How? She never says anything nice to people." A blonde girl with killer curves asked him, Remy grinned and thought about it. The bad feeling leaving him for now as he focused on the lovely women surrounding him.  
  
" Maybe it's de people who ain't nice chere." Remy answered as he began to walk to his next class, which he knew, wasn't with Rogue. They had given him six classes something he wasn't expecting but oh well as long as there was someone to talk to he was happy. The group of girls walked him to his next classes. All Rogue less but one other then first period. (They had altered his planned out schedule just great.) He walked out of one class and they were right outside the door waiting for him. He could have sworn he saw Rouge wall down the halls at one point but he wasn't too sure. They did have French together but he couldn't really talk to her. He asked her about the one girl that she had absorbed but apparently she was still in a coma. It just added to Rogue's guilt Remy knew.  
  
School was finally out and Remy decided to stay and talk to his sixth period teacher to avoid the normal group of girls that all of a sudden decided to hang around him today maybe tomorrow would be different. He saw Rouge in the two classes of the three he planed on seeing her in. But every time he tried to talk to her some bimbo blocked him from doing so. He was going to apologize to her later.  
  
Remy left his social studies class about ten minutes late. Somehow he managed to talk to his teacher Mr. Peterson about how to catch up in the class for ten minutes when his teacher repeatedly said it wasn't necessary. What can he say? The man is just that good. Remy smiled smugly to himself as he walked down the empty halls glad to have some alone time. He figured most were gone so he opened up his empathy. It was hard to have it off all the time it was like holding something back all the time like trying not to think. His empathy had been with him since he was a kid he just got used to it. It was like a comforting feeling to just have there. At home or in the institute when he was trying to sleep he would turn his empathy on and just feed off their good vibes. Though when he got the institute there was one person that seemed to have the best feelings when they slept, Rogue. Her dreams most of the time were so pleasant. He guessed what she dreamt about most of the time was how it would feel to touch someone just holding her hand. Her dreams were so pure and happy most of the time. Remy stopped suddenly. He had that feeling again. Something was wrong with Rogue. And his empathy was boosting it.  
  
Fear.  
  
Great fear. A tremendous amount and it was all coming from one person. He couldn't even feel anyone else and he knew and saw a few other people. Then he felt him. Apocalypse. Rogue. Merde. Remy thought, as he took off running towards were he felt her. She was close. Remy flew by several people and they most likely had no idea who it was. In one day he had managed to meet over half of the Bayville High population - mostly women. She was in pain. He could feel it. Like she was struggling. Then he saw her. She was standing in the center of a circle with a group of what looked like to be jocks and off the side were three girls. This was most likely the same group from the other day. He slowed his pace and walked up to them. Getting close enough to be able to hear them. From what he could see Rogue was unharmed so there was no need as of now for him to interfere.  
  
He stood hidden behind the bleachers. They stood on the side of the football field on the track. He could hear them. Taunting her and laughing and she was just taking it. What the hell was she thinking? Remy yelled inside of his head. He made a move to go and put a stop to it.  
  
You can't protect her forever.  
  
His thoughts from the day before came back to haunt him. Dam he thought. He couldn't interfere. He wanted to so badly but he knew she could handle it and if it got any worse he was going to jump in there the second one of them laid a finger on her. Remy clenched and unclenched his fists. Merde. He repeated over and over again in his head.  
  
He turned his head back towards Rogue. If you didn't know anything about Rogue and were just looking at her from a distance you would think she was clam as a cucumber. But if you knew Rogue like Remy knew her. You would see different. What he saw was her left eye slightly more closed then the right. Her weight shifted to her left and not her right like normal. The way she kept on wetting her lips every 1.5 seconds. The way she just clenched and unclenched only her right hand and with the left she kept rubbing her thumb on her left hip. These were the small things that only he noticed when she was fighting for control. When she got to angry that was when Apocalypse would try and take control. And there wasn't much she could do to control it. Remy then strained to hear what was going on but only caught bits and pieces of their taunting.  
  
" Hey come on devil girl? What happened to your red eyes?" A tall blonde boy asked. Remy thought it was Duncan Mathews but wasn't too sure he was wearing a football jacket and it had Varsity on the back so it might have been him. But again all he saw was the back of the guy's head. He saw Rogue's eye begin to twitch. Oh he wanted to go and give that idiot a piece of his mind so badly. It was talking all his will power not to go over there.  
  
" Yeah. You going to go all psycho on us again?"  
  
" Come on you do it here and there is one less mutant around to endanger our lives. You almost killed Samantha." Another one finished for him. Samantha must be the girl that punched Rogue and ended up in a coma. Oh he had to charge something now a card, a stick that jack ass's head. Anything. For the love of God. Remy thought. The one behind Rogue made a move and stepped closer to her. He grabbed her green scarf. He had given that to her. Remy thought as he searched his pocket for something anything. Why did he forget to grab a deck of cards.hey that's right Rogue gave him some. God bless you Rogue, Remy thought as he took out a card and began to give it a small charge he then uncharged. He repeated the a couple times to relieve his stress.  
  
He stopped leaving the card with a steady charge.  
  
Her eyes.  
  
They flashed red. Not a good sign. Not a good sign at all. Remy was tempted to go down there and stop it. But his promise to himself stopped him, held him back.  
  
You can't protect her forever.  
  
" Wow. You guys see that? I think we have hit a soft spot gentle men." The blonde one. Duncan. Screw it if it wasn't Duncan it looked like him and it was easier to keep track of the morons if he named them.  
  
Again her eyes flashed. Relax Rogue clam down. They ain't worth it. Remy tried to tell her in his mind. God he wished he was a telepath right now. More then anything he wished he was. " Jus walk away chere." Remy whispered to himself to quiet for anyone to be able to hear.  
  
" Come on you Mutie freak you want it back? Well then come and get it. Were going to make you suffer for hurting one of our own." A red head said. For now Remy thought just to call him Zacharie. The boy just rubbed him the wrong way. Just like this kid Zacharie he knew when he was ten years old. Boy would always say the world's most stupidest things. Never knew when to shut up and always followed you wherever you went.  
  
Rogue was now facing the ass hole with her scarf. Well call him Paul Remy thought as he watched. He didn't have any bad history with a guy named Paul just hated the name. She glared at him. Her back was now to him. But by the shock in Paul's eyes he could tell that Rogue's eyes were doing the weird red thing they do whenever she loses control. " Give it back to me and no one gets hurt."  
  
Merde.  
  
Her accent was gone. That only meant one thing. She had lost control. The idiots had pushed her to far. That was it he couldn't stand by and watch her like this. It was painful to see her like that. It wasn't Rogue it was Apocalypse and that wasn't right. The man should have died in the explosion. They found his dead body and buried it. But a small piece of him remained. Inside of Rogue. Remy's began to charge a hand full of cards and was about to go in there and help her but.  
  
You can't protect her forever.  
  
Dam it. Remy cursed as he uncharged the cards and watched Rogue.  
  
" Leave now. Befo' ah fully lose control an' do somethin' ah might regret." It was Rogue voice this time and but her eyes stayed a glowing red. None of them made a motion to leave. The three girls had already left with out him noticing. Rogue grunted in anger and grabbed Zacharie by the neck of his shirt as her left hand began to glow a deep red. He saw her face full of rage, Zacharie's back was to him and he had a perfect view of Rogue's face. No. She was going to hurt him. Remy was this close to jumping in. He had recharged his cards he moved out from behind the bleachers but had to jump back when a blast came right in his general direction.  
  
" Get lost now, befo' ah hurt ya." Rogue had stopped him. She dropped Zacharie hard on the floor. Apparently she had lifted him a foot off the ground with out him noticing. " Ah am not a threat ta man kind. Ah'm dis way cause ah saved mankind. What happened ta Samantha was an accident an ah'm sorry. Now git lost befo' it's to late." The three of them nodded and took off running. Remy didn't think they would say anything. They knew she would come after them if they did. " Ya can come out now Remy." Remy's eyes grew huge. How did she know he was here? Remy thought as he came out in full view. Rogue gave him a tired smile. " Ah'm getting' betta." She said with a half smile.  
  
" Y' gave Remy a scare dere chere." Remy said as she walked up to him.  
  
" Sorry. Ya better uncharged dos befo' ya blow off ya hand." Rogue said gesturing to his still charged cards in his hand. He knew he forgot something. He quickly uncharged them and stuffed them into his trench coat pocket.  
  
" Um.Rogue how did y'." Remy tried to say gesturing towards the field trying to kindly ask how she managed to regain control of her body back. He saw Rogue look over her shoulder at the field.  
  
" Ah saw ya walk down here." Rogue said but Remy shook his head. Apparently she didn't get it.  
  
" How'd y' regain control?" He asked Rogue got a little quiet as if to think.  
  
" Ah saw Kevin's face. He looked so afraid and helpless. An' ah saw mah self. Afraid an' helpless bein' taken ovah by a dead God. Ah didn' want ta hurt him or any one. A didn' end up liahke dis ta have Apocalypse run mah body an' life. Ta ruin what we've worked so hard fo'. Ta have humans see mutants as equals as th' same." Rogue answered truthfully. Wow. Remy thought.  
  
" Glad it worked." Remy said putting an arm around her shoulder to help stable her. He could tell she was exhausted. She always was when he tried to take over.  
  
" Oh an' Remy."  
  
" Oui p'tite." Remy asked looking over to her as they walked back to the bike.  
  
" Thank ya for not interferin'. " Rogue said with a sweet smile. Looking at that face he couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
" Took a lot of will power but Remy did it. He knew y' need t' learn t' protect ya self." Remy said nodding to himself as he walked.  
  
" Oh an' Remy one more thang." Rogue said raising a finger. She stopped and looked at him. " Ya eva embarrass meh lihake dat again in class an' ah'll gut ya." Rogue said seriously. She most likely meant it to but Remy could only smile. " Alive Swamp Rat." She said as an after thought. Remy laughed.  
  
" Maybe chere. De look on y' face was quiet priceless." Remy answered as they reached his bike. There wasn't to many people around anymore. The parking lot was pretty much empty.  
  
" Oh all give ya priceless Cajun." Rogue said jumping on his back and messing up his hair. Remy was stunned.  
  
" Hey, hey not de hair chere." Remy said laughing as he began to tickle her stomach. Rogue screamed and Remy could only laugh as she jumped off his back only to be swooped back up in his arms as he spun her around, both of them laughing up a storm.  
  
" Remy ya are so dead when ah get mah hands on ya." Rogue yelled as she put her face up towards the sky as he spun her around. No long caring that the Cajun was holding her.  
  
" Put ya hands where eva y' like chere. Remy's all yours." Remy said grinning as Rogue playfully slapped his head.  
  
" Lihake here. Or maybe here." She said as she hit the other side of his head and began to mess up his hair all over again. They fooled around for a few more minutes until he put Rogue down because she began to yawn a countless number of times.  
  
" Ready t' go home chere?" Remy asked. Rogue gave a lifeless nod as he walked her over to the bike.  
  
" So Remy." Rogue stopped and yawned. " What made ya really come ta school?" Rogue asked as she slid behind him on the motorcycle.  
  
" You." He answered truthfully.  
  
" Dat's sweet Rems." She yawned again. " So do ya lihake yar knew fan club?" She joked as she slid on her helmet. It was a wonder the bike was still there. You would think that Logan would have come and got it some time in the day leaving them to walk home. That could only mean bad things when they got back.  
  
" De anoyin' if dat's what yer askin' chere?" Remy said with a smile as he rived up the engine.  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Y' jealous?" He just had to ask. It was this male urge inside of him that had to know if she was or not. She shook her head.  
  
" Nope. Kept most o' dos bimbos off mah back taday so go flirt wit' dem wheneva ya want ta sugah." Rogue said and he could tell she was smiling even though he couldn't see her he could tell. He heard her yawn again.  
  
" Drive slow so" She yawned again and he wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so. " a) We don't see Logan fo' a lil longer an' b) ah have no energy ta hang on fo' dear life. So if ah fall off don' be surprised." Rogue said fighting off another yawn. Dang she was never this tired after she lost control, well this was actually the first time she had ever regained control on her own with out him giving her control back.  
  
" Okay p'tite. Remy drive slow an' be y' pillow." He said as they slowly pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
" Much appreciated Swamp Rat." He heard Rogue comment as she leaned her head against his. Remy smiled to himself.  
  
You surprise me no matter what you do chere. Remy thought to himself as he drove them slowly to there doom. Who knew what Logan was going to them when they got returned?  
  
:  
  
Author's Note: I'm done hallelujah. This took me a while to write but I like it. I was going to have two memories but the first one snowballed into this long one and I'm happy with it. It explains more about their relationship and why Rouge left. All because Apocalypse isn't being a good physic basically.  
  
Okay I have a bridge another verse and one more chores. Now I know the bridge will be Remy's point of view but the last verse is a repeat one so I was wondering if anyone wanted me to get some of Rogue's point of view in there. Yes, No, Maybe? Let me know okay.  
  
So there will be about two or three more chapters to go and I am still being a bit debative on whether or not I want this to be a happy or sad ending. *Sigh* Choices.  
  
:  
  
Okay I've done this twice now and I like doing this so I'll answer some more reviews cause I like scrolling threw these searching for my name. Lol. Sorry if I missed anyone.  
  
:  
  
Girl Number 1 - Dam you have a wild imagination. As of right now I have no intentions of having Rogue become this Atomic Bitch but I don't really know. I know as of now that she is gone and Remy is still a tad confused and depressed. So I'll going to go with an angst chapter next time and maybe have him return to the institute I'm not sure though. I'm making this up as I go along. Thank you for your review I enjoyed reading it. Also I do plan to write an Embers/Rogue pairing for you. Just a short maybe five chapters or so thing. It will take me a while. I'm going to finish this and get farther with "Drifters" before I write it though okay?  
  
Teete-Chan - Glad you like the story.  
  
Cool-Chick-Rae - Glad you love my stories. I'm loving yours. I like Childhood Memories better though please update that soon I hate it when writes delay the ending.  
  
DaughterOfDeath - Here's your new chapter. Hope you liked it.  
  
Sash - Dam I didn't think I wrote the angst that good but everyone seemed to think it was really good. I am most defiantly too hard on myself. I rewrote it like three times thinking it wasn't emotional enough. Glad I pushed myself so hard and I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Lulu - No promises that they will get back together soon. Okay. Glad you liked it and again I didn't think it was sad enough.  
  
Carla - What doesn't kill you? Let's see we have suspense and angst anything else? I can lend you my dog's chew toy until the next chapter so you don't chew an arm off. I tend to write more when I'm waiting for someone to update. I kind of add in how I think it should go and kind of weave it into my stories. Again I didn't think I wrote the end that sad. Maybe cause I've read too much angst or it was my first attempt to write it and I thought it sucked but apparently it didn't go figure.  
  
Latin Rose - Dang you were crying since the beginning? * Blushes* That was what I was going for but didn't think it was that sad. Glad you liked it.  
  
BloodDevil - Of course I was thinking about you. I think about everyone that reviews my stories because readers are what makes a story a story. With out readers then there is no story. I'm not asking for reviews I'm just saying that the readers make this story great. Glad you liked it.  
  
Ishandahalf - I'm glad you enjoyed reading it. And am amazed at how many people think it was that sad. I tried but thought it was a little ah what is the word.sappy I think. Glad you liked it. As for the mushy reunion with Remy? If you want a mushy ending you are reading the wrong fic. I can't write anything too mushy without gagging. Or read for that matter. So if I decide on a happy ending then I will try to make it mushy without making it to corny and with out gagging.  
  
Riah Yaps - Okay glad you liked the way I wrote Remy's point of view. I was praying that it wouldn't suck. I was being debative on whether or not I was going to do a point of view thing or a third person thing with everyone but I like this better I can get inside the mans head and I feel like I am really him. I know I weird but if that's what it takes for me to be a good writer I'll do it. I do that a lot actually. I feel like I am the person I'm writing the point of view for. Thank you for the complement and I am very glad that you like my writing style. It means a lot to me.  
  
Rita - Beautiful yet depressing. I'll take that as a complement. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
AngieX - I honestly don't know why I didn't make him go after her? Oh wait yes I do. It was sadder this way and I like sad things. But I promise that in the end it will all work out soemhow.  
  
Rogue Worrier Spirit - Yeah poor Remy. I feel sorry for him and yet I let it happen to him. But oh well I'll fix it up somehow. The question is how do I do this. I need some time to think. Glad you liked it.  
  
Caliente - Well if Remy was sure about how he felt about Rogue at the time I think I would of made him tell her. Maybe not. I'm not sure it's my story and I have no idea what I'm doing.  
  
Bettie-Chan - I love it when I read fics that put me into tears. I'm glad that this one almost got you into tears. That means I'm almost there.  
  
Lil' old me - You know I'm not to sure if I'm going to have Rogue feel the same way again I am making this up as I go. But as of now I'm just thinking like I'm Remy and Rogue's mind isn't going to filter threw me for a while. This story is pretty much writing itself and I'm just along for the ride. Glad you liked it.  
  
:  
  
Okay sorry if I missed any one again I'm knew at this.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	5. Runaway

Disclaimer: Hey don't own X-Men or the song Can't Stop Loving You by Phil Collins. Enjoy.  
  
Can't Stop Loving You : Even try ..I'll always be here by your side  
  
:  
  
Remy walked aimlessly down the gloomy streets. He had nowhere to go. No where he wanted to go. He never felt like he belonged anywhere. Rogue made him feel like he belonged set him straight a bit. If it wasn't for her he would have most likely left the institute after a month there. What with all the rules, training sessions, early curfew, the rules, Summers, and did he mention all the rules they had there?  
  
Remy let out a heavy sigh as he looked out onto the dark overcast sky. Wasn't it sunny outside earlier today? When did it get so dark out? Was I walking that long? He thought. He honestly couldn't remember the weather was not the big thing on his mind at the time. But now it was overcast. It fit in a way. He was in a gloomy mood it was gloomy outside they both matched.  
  
Remy was still reliving the last few moments he was with Rogue. He could still feel her in his arms and wanted the feeling back because it was quickly fading. Leaving him all alone with the memories. He was beyond depressed. Remy wasn't too sure if there was a word to describe how depressed he really was. He'd look it up later when he was feeling more up to it he thought.  
  
He stopped suddenly and looked both left and right. If he went left he would end up at the mansion. But. If he went right then he would end up somewhere knew. If he went far enough out of Bayville away from the good memories that only left scars because they were of happy and good times but now all they did was make his insides fall apart. There was a void in his life now. As if something was missing and he knew what it was.  
  
Rogue.  
  
Her name left a lump in his throat, and a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. Remy looked to his watch: 11:47. Wow he had been walking around Bayville for three hours now, maybe more. He wasn't in too much of a thinking mood.  
  
Remy stopped moving at the familiar feeling of moister falling down his cheek. He wasn't crying again? Was he? Remy thought. But his questions were answered when more drops hit his face. It was raining. It seemed fitting, at least he wasn't crying. He couldn't believe he was crying. It seemed so below himself but it also seemed to fit. How could it be both Remy thought as he let the rain cascade down his face acting as tears. He looked around and saw most people begin to open their umbrellas and some businessmen use the paper they bought earlier as a make shift umbrella.  
  
But Remy didn't care in the least. He welcomed the rain as he tilted his face up to the sky and stood there at his fork in the road. In one direction he could return to the life he knew and loved but what he loved was the girl that would normally be there. And then in the other direction he could leave and start a new life away from his new family. Maybe he could finally make amends with his family the one he left behind because he was afraid. Afraid of how they would react what they would think of him knowing he was a mutant. But he had told Rogue he would be there for her at the institute waiting for her when she got back. But what if she was never going to come back. It wasn't like he had said he was going to wait there he would always wait for her no matter what. She would always be the femme that stole the Prince of Thieves heart right out from under his nose.  
  
The sound of a car pulling up to his right snapped him out of his thought. He looked down and to his left to see the X-Van pulled up right beside him. One guess who was driving it Remy thought as he looked back up to the clouded sky. " Figure it out yet Gumbo?" He heard Logan's gruff voice answer. The first thing Remy thought was he knew. Of course Logan had known Remy guess it must have been obvious to everyone but him, maybe Rogue even knew. But why did she leave then? Why didn't she ask me to come? Remy thought as he just chose to look up at the sky and watch the rainfall down to the ground. The earth was crying he thought.  
  
" Remy has never done somethin' so stupid when he was sober befo'." Remy said not looking at anything else but the weeping sky. He heard Logan get out of the Van and walked about three feet away from the pitiful man Remy pictured himself as right now.  
  
" So you saying you've done stupider things when you were drunk, bub?" Logan asked in a slightly humorous tone but Remy wasn't in the mood to joke around with him. Any other time and situation and sure but right now all he wanted was a drink. Something very, very, very strong something that would knock him out in one shot. If he was lucky.  
  
" Close but dis one takes de cake." Remy answered smiling at a memory but quickly pushed it aside cause like most of his good memories they had to do with Rogue. Did he even know her real name? Remy thought for a moment. She might have but he was drunk most likely and it was on the tip of his tongue to.  
  
" You didn't tell her. Did you?" Logan asked it wasn't really a question from what Remy could tell just sounded like Logan stating the obvious.  
  
" Y' t'ink Remy would be in dis mood if he would of told de p'tite dat he was in love with her and she would o' stayed here wit' him?" Remy asked with a hint of sarcasm even though he really didn't mean it. In truth he would be far from gloomy and depressed if he had at least told Rouge he loved her. Dam he was such and idiot. Why didn't he tell her? Why didn't he figure it out sooner why did she have to go? Why did she have to leave me? Remy thought completely forgetting that Logan was only a few feet away from him. She doesn't she love me Remy thought sadly as he felt a familiar burning sensation in his eyes. Oh great Remy though he was starting to cry at least the rain would hide his salty tears but not there scent. Remy looked over his shoulder at Logan who was shaking his head his black t- shirt was already soaked from the rain and Remy was pretty closed to drenched.  
  
" She would have gone regardless." Logan told him Remy thought he looked as if he was holding something back from him but that's the way Logan always looked. Sort of.  
  
Remy nodded. And a thought came to mind. " Y' ever lose someone y' love befo'?" Remy asked not really expecting an answer just a brush off. He heard Logan give a small chuckle as he walked up to him. Logan put an arm around Remy shoulder and walked him back to the van.  
  
" Yeah, most beautiful bike I've ever seen." Logan began. " Dam that thing was beautiful. I was so speechless that some else bought her."  
  
:  
  
Why, why, why ..I never wanted to say goodbye  
  
:  
  
Remy ended up listening to Logan's drawn out story about the bike that got away on his way back to the institute. Dispite himself Remy ended up looking up right at Rogue's old balcony. Where she would normally be staring out into space and he would sometimes just walk under her balcony from returning from wherever and watch her until she noticed him. It was always nice just those simple little things were what he loved so much about her. Just being able to spend time and get to know her.  
  
The feeling was there again the burning feeling he had before in his eyes. He heard Logan inhale deeply as Remy jumped out of the Van with out Logan fully stopping. " Merci fo' de ride Logan." Remy said to him with his head held down in shame. There was no way Logan was going to see him like this. Anyone was bad enough but Logan, hell no. He heard Logan call back to him but just let it go.  
  
Remy was lucky enough to make it up to his room with out anyone seeing him. Before he entered him room though he paused at Rogue's old room that she use to share with Kitty. For a spilt second Remy wondered how Kitty was dealing with this. But the thought left his mind as quickly as it came. Right now all he wanted to do was be alone. Just left to his thoughts and misery.  
  
The first thing Remy did was kick off his boots and land hard on his bed and somehow managed to flick on the stereo before he hit the bed. It wasn't the radio it was a CD, one of Kurt's. It was the boys Phil Collins CD. He had been trying to wean the boy to listen to American music and so far all he seemed to like was Phil Collins. Go figure crazy foreign goof off. Remy thought as the next song started up. It sounded all too familiar. The words fit perfectly with what he had just gone threw. Remy rummaged around threw Kurt's CD cases and finally found the only one in English. He looked up the song and saw the title. And how true it was: Can't Stop Loving You.  
  
" Are y' tryin' t' tell Remy somethin'?" Remy asked God looking up to the ceiling. Was he being punished come on this was enough he was hurting and all the fates seemed to be doing was making it worse. Remy listened to the song once and decided he need his own remedy of music so he put in his well Rogue's Linkin Park CD she had let him borrow it was there old one which in Remy's opinion was better then there newer one. Of course Rouge begged to differ. He remembered one night when they had an hour-long discussion about it. Remy smiled and felt a familiar pain in his chest and the burning in his eyes. His heart was breaking again. How was he suppose to recover when he kept thinking about things that made his heart break. At that moment he felt extremely sorry for all the woman he just played with. He sighed and took a deep breath. Collapsing on his bed for the last time that night. Sure it was one in the afternoon but he didn't get much sleep the day before, and his heart had been just broken and crushed up into a million tiny pieces and the fates and God were just rubbing it in his face. Maybe he wasn't meant to be happy Remy thought as he pulled off his coat form his spot on the bed. He tossed it to a chair a few feet away and missed knocking a picture frame off the desk.  
  
Sighing Remy took up all his will power to get up and look at the damage. He heard the glass crack so he knew something had broke. Remy bent down and saw a broken picture frame when he got a good look at the picture he wished that he had stayed in bed. It was a picture of him and Rogue at Christmas. He never knew this picture was taken. Remy decided to give Rogue the best gift he could think of and she said it was. After he had given it to her she had given him the biggest hug of his life. It was the simplest action yet it meant so much to her and all he had done was.  
  
" Oh you found it." Kurt's voice along with the scent of brimstone filled the air. And Remy fought to regain his composer but his heart was beating wildly as if it was going to burst threw his chest. His ears were ringing and his throat grew dry again, and that dam lump was back but he tried to smile as best he could.  
  
" Found what mon ami?" He asked looking at the pouting elf.  
  
" Zat." Kurt said pointing to the broken picture frame. " I waz going to give it you for you birthday next week. I already gave Rogue a copy before she left." Kurt explained and then Remy realized that his birthday was indeed next week. Great and he wasn't by any means in the mood to celebrate his birthday.  
  
" Sorry 'bout dat." Remy apologized and handed him the broken picture frame. He turned away from Kurt so he could give up smiling he wasn't in the mood for anyone right now. All he wanted were two things at the moment. And those two things were Rogue or sleep and beer. Okay three things. Remy thought bitterly as he collapsed yet again on the bed. Thinking to himself okay that was the last time I get out of bed for a week. Remy pulled the covers over his head knowing very well that Kurt was still watching him but he didn't care any more.  
  
" How much did you love meine Schwester?" He heard Kurt ask and it was not something he wanted to talk about right now. It hurt too much and all Remy wanted to do was sleep and hopefully dream about Rogue like he did most times. Why was everyone asking him that question did he have some sigh post on him that said: My heart is broken so ask me about the woman I love.  
  
" I feel like diein' Kurt. I never wanted to say good-bye to her. Never. Does dat answer yer question?" Remy asked being totally honest. And dieing would have been so sweet compared to this constant pain he had in his chest. Just a girl Remy tried to tell himself but that made it hurt even more cause Rogue was anything but just a girl. So was his savior she had always told him how many times he had saved her from so many things but she saved him from his greatest enemy. Himself.  
  
" I'm sorry." He heard Kurt whisper quietly as he removed the picture of Rogue and Remy and placed it on his bed over what he thought was his shoulder. Remy grabbed the picture and stared at it.  
  
" Hey Elf." But he was gone and the stench of brimstone hit his nose hard as he pulled the covers farther over his head. " Merci." Remy whispered to the empty spot where Kurt just was. Leaving Remy to his thoughts as he stared down at the happy picture and it made him hurt even more. As much as he loved the picture and the memory he couldn't stand to look at it. He felt his eye begin to burn so he tossed the picture onto his night table but missed and saw it float down to the ground. He decided to get it later Remy thought as he tried to sleep. But it didn't work all he did was end up thinking.  
  
He couldn't stay here was the main one. He tried to think of everything possible but it always somehow drifted back to Rogue. He was going to leave either tomorrow or the day after and return home. Try to clear his head a bit try and escape the pain a bit. He wasn't trying to forget Rogue hell no that was an impossible feet to accomplish no he just knew that he needed to confront his family and return home. Get some help, like Rogue was doing. The woman had made him stronger Remy though as he looked to a clock. It was now 3am. Some time during his thoughts he must have fallen asleep even though he didn't feel like he had. To make sure Remy checked his watch and sure enough it said the same thing.  
  
Remy felt like a drink. So he decided to head down to the kitchen and make himself some coffee. He was never one for coffee but Rogue was big coffee drinker so he had gotten the habit from her. Sadness filled Remy's thoughts again as he frowned as he made the coffee. The sharp pain in his chest had returned and he tried to ignore it but it wasn't working. Maybe he should just go have a beer. If Logan was up he most likely would have been down here by now looking for him.  
  
Remy poured him a large cup of coffee and decided to have it black. As he walked into the rec room to just think about things. But he stopped quickly when he saw Scott staring out the window in there. " Couldn't sleep either?" Scott asked Remy jumped a bit looking slightly startled and gave Scott a half-hearted smile.  
  
" None. Remy's dreams be to depressing cause they be what he can't have." He answered truthfully. Why he told the pretty boy he wasn't to sure but they had this semi friendship thing going. They had become so, so friends over the six months he had stayed there. It didn't mean they went out of there way to talk to one another it just meant that they could talk to each other and both would remain conscious and unharmed when they left the room.  
  
" You really loved her didn't you?" Scott said in a tone that showed signs of sympathy. Remy's jaw dropped.  
  
" Why is it dat every one knows this an' not Remy?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee sitting his butt down on the nearest sofa looking at Scott.  
  
" Well it was pretty obvious." Scott stated like it wasn't that big of a secret. Remy took another large gulp of his coffee not liking how this conversation was going.  
  
" How so? How is it dat everyone knows and Remy's jus finding' dis out today after he loses Rogue?" Remy asked glaring at the wall. He looked at Scott threw the corner of his eye and saw his jaw drop a bit.  
  
" You mean you didn't know?" Scott asked with shock.  
  
" Dat's what Remy said. Logan knows Kurt knows Remy had a talk with Logan about it. Kurt he just kind of brushed off." He said finishing off his coffee.  
  
" I though you knew." Scott stammered. And Remy had to smile at that. So far Remy was doing good at ignoring the small fist clenching his heart like it did every time he heard or thought about Rogue. Her name triggered all his happiness and sadness. Hearing her name brought joy to his life made his head snap up but then it was an evil reminder of what he had lost and it made him drop into despair. " You talked to Logan?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow. Remy nodded.  
  
" Ended up with him telling Remy about de bike dat got away." Remy saw Scott smile.  
  
" Yup heard that one when I was talking to him about Jean." Scott answered smiling at the memory of there conversation on the roof.  
  
" Man needs a new hobby." Remy said looking out the window on the other side of the room. " An' a fille." He said as an after thought.  
  
" Indeed he does." Scott answered to which statement he wasn't too sure about.  
  
" How'd y' know?" Remy asked maybe if Scott knew then Rogue knew too then he could just go to her and.and..he was stuck from there. Just go and be with her if he was lucky. Scott looked like he didn't understand what he meant at first but then figured it out and answered him.  
  
" After what you did at Christmas. You haven't flirted with any other girls really since that." Scott stated and a small 'o' shape came to Remy's lips as he thought about it. Then Rogue would know wouldn't she he thought. No cause he didn't know then and if he didn't know then there was no way she would have known unless she did the whole girl thing of reading in between the lines.  
  
" So dat makes y' t'ink Remy's in love wit' her?" Remy asked. Course he already knew the answer and it was a pointless question. Scott nodded.  
  
" I tried to warn Rogue but all she said over and over again was tell me that you were just friends. And to get lost." Oh that one hurt. The fist clutching onto his heart just tightened immensely. That comment alone hurt Remy like a thousand knifes being stabbed into his back. Just friends. He looked to Scott and tried to smile and Scott looked like he just realized what he had just said. " Oh hey I'm sure that." Remy put a hand up to stop Scott from talking.  
  
" Non. It's okay mon ami. Remy'll get her back. Night." Remy said as he got up leaving Scott alone and he had left his coffee cup on the table but he knew Scott would take care of it. Remy made his way up the stairs barely awake, coffee was suppose to wake you up but it did the opposite for him. It always managed to knock him out. He paused at Rogue's door. He quietly opened the door and saw Kitty sleeping soundly. Then he looked over to Rogue's bed.  
  
Empty.  
  
Why was he not surprised. It still hurt to see that sight. He felt a familiar lump get caught in his throat as he tried to smile. Trying being the key word there. He felt the burning in his eyes and the pounding in his chest. He felt it hard to stand as he quickly close the door and made the last few strides to his room.  
  
:  
  
Why even try ..I'm always here if you change, change your mind  
  
:  
  
The next time Remy woke up was around eleven am. Some how he was allowed to miss this mornings Danger Room session, he guessed Logan had something to do with it. Bless you Logan Remy thought as he looked at his watch. His alarm clock had yet to be replaced. He usually bought the cheapest one and bought; yes he actually bought them cause Rogue made sure he bought them and didn't steal them. He bought a couple cause he lost one every three days at the most.  
  
Remy blinked a couple times and stared up at the ceiling in a daze look as he thought deeply. He had to get out was the main one. For now he was going to push all thoughts of Rogue out of his mind. Oh hell that was impossible. There was no way he could live here with out her being here. It would be too painful with out her it.it wouldn't be the same. He was going home. He decided finally. And with that he got out of bed and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Seeing how he never really took the time to change yesterday when he got home. He grabbed a dark blue t-shirt and a clean pair of jeans and searched for his boots, wherever he kicked them off last night.  
  
Finally after three minutes of searching Remy finally found his boots one had landed on the desk and the other had made it into the closet. Remy slid them on and looked around his shack of a room. Kurt's half wasn't as bad as his but still bad. Deciding it would be nice if he cleaned up the room for them he set to work. He piled all the papers up and tossed away most of them, he pilled all the dirty clothes that were Kurt's and his he shoved into a duffle bag. Then he grabbed the rest of his clothes from the dresser and found one last box of cigarettes. He smiled and looked at them sadly. " Remy don' need nor want des anymore." Remy said distantly. " Remy just wants his chere back." He said as he tossed the box of cigarettes into the near by trashcan. " Mon chere would be proud o' dat." He said with a smile and thinking about her like that didn't hurt so much but it still hurt but not as much as it normally did.  
  
He grabbed what little possessions he owned his favorite book " A Tale of Two Cites" By Charles Dickens. He had read the book when he was 13 and fell in love with it and read it again every year. He then emptied out his middle dresser drawer, which was designated, for his many, many decks of cards. Pilling his cards into his duffle he kept five decks with him on hand. After the incident when he first came he kept a minimum of four decks of cards. He grabbed the Linkin Park CD that Rogue had forgotten, his CD player and a few other small trinkets.  
  
Remy sighed and looked at his practically empty room. He didn't own much to begin with. His bed was made and Kurt's half for once was clean. But then something caught his eye. The picture it was half under the bed. Remy walked over and examined. It was cute picture he thought. And it was a wonderful memory. Giving in he pocketed the picture and gave one last look around the room as he quickly wrote a quick note explaining why he was leaving. It had to be the worst time to leave but he couldn't stay here anymore everything held a once happy memory but now a depressing one cause she wasn't there. He slid on his coat and grabbed Kurt's sunglasses. They looked better on him anyway he thought as he jumped off the balcony and climbed down the drainpipe. He could have just walked threw the kitchen to the garage but this made him feel a little better. More like his old sneaky self.  
  
He made it to the garage easily and found his bike where it was suppose to be. His baby his pride and joy. Dam he was starting to sound like Logan he needed a new hobby as much as Logan did. He needed Rogue. He thought with a twinge of sadness. " Remy's being pathetic." He mussed to himself.  
  
" You got that right bub."  
  
Merde. Remy thought as he heard Logan walk in. This was not good he wasn't going to get his quick and easy get away now. He could have just left and the other would think he was just leaving for some alone time like he normally did and take off for a day or two. " Logan." Remy tried to say pleasantly as he turned around to face a semi angry Logan.  
  
" Your not coming back this time are you?" Logan asked Remy could tell he already knew the answer.  
  
" Not for a long time but Remy be returning sometime." He answered as he turned around and began to tie down his duffle.  
  
" Bullshit. You're running away again." Logan snapped at him.  
  
" So what if I am?" Remy yelled back facing Logan and meeting his death with his own.  
  
" So if you love her like you say you love her then go find her." Logan said low and dangerously. Remy gulped but held his own Logan had gone to far this time.  
  
" I love her with all mon heart. An' I'm leavin' because she showed me the courage dat I need face mon past. She went home to face her past and get help. I'm goin' home to face my past and try to move on with mon life fo' her. I'm goin' to let her solve her problems and straighten out her life. I'm always goin' to be dere for her. She has mon number, she knows I'm leavin'. Good bye Logan it's been fun." Remy said as he punched in the codes to open the garage door and gate he then got on his bike. He slid on his helmet and sat there for a second waiting to see if Logan was going to say anything more, but he didn't seem to. Remy gassed up his bike and released the break.  
  
" Hey kid." Remy stopped and looked over at Logan. " I'm" Logan was making this look painful Remy thought. " Sorry." Wow the Wolverine is human. "Take care. Okay." Remy smiled and nodded to him as he tore out of the garage and threw the mansion gates. As the scenery passed him by Remy decided to let his empathy go and take in the scenery. He was going home.  
  
* * *  
  
Kurt decided to check on Remy. The boy had been sleeping for almost eleven hours now. He was lucky that Logan had agreed with him into letting him miss this morning's danger room session. Dang the Cajun owed him big time. That and he found his birthday gift and broke it none-the-less. But he couldn't be mad at him. The man had just lost the love of his life he couldn't imagine what he would be like if Amanda had suddenly left. He loved Amanda so much and he had yet to tell her he was still trying to work up the courage but wasn't there yet.  
  
He bamfed into the bedroom and for a second he thought he was in the wrong room. But it was his, he knew from the burnt marks on the wall right by Remy's bed and the burnt spots of carpet on the floor. But why was the room clean? Did Remy do this to apologize for the frame? Kurt wondered as he walked around the room. Dam the Cajun was good at cleaning Kurt thought but where was he?  
  
Kurt knew Remy wasn't in the Rec room or kitchen cause he had just came from both, and he wasn't in Rogue's old room cause he had just spoken to Kitty on the way in. He decided to walk to his room for once. He just skipped the part where you actually knock and open the door. Kitty was doing okay she seemed down but the girl had just lost her best friend. Kurt felt sorry for her. He missed his sister two more then anything and didn't want to see her go but knew it was something she had to do. Kurt thought as he looked around the room.  
  
It was then that Kurt noticed the lack of items in the room. He quickly opened one of Gambit's dresser drawers and found nothing. He then opened the one with all his cards and nothing. Kurt searched the room and found no trace of Remy's junk. He then walked over to the desk. And there lying neatly on the table was a note, ten bucks and a card: The King Of Hearts. The note was in Remy's handwriting. Had he run away he thought as he began to read?  
  
Elf and all those trespassing into my room,  
Remy's going to live the rest of his life. Don't worry about me I'll be returning soon. I'm sorry for not saying as good as a good-bye as mon chere did but I hate good-byes. I'll be coming back one of these days. Kurt if you have already noticed there is ten bucks there for you to by a new pair of shades cause yours look better on me anyway. And there is also a King of Hearts card. I'm turning in my title cause I found the love of my life and let her escape I advise you not to do the same. Hold on to Amanda she's a keeper and the moment you feel it. Tell her how much you love and care about her. I've gone home to New Orleans to make amends with mon family. Don't worry though I doubt most will, and thanks for the picture Kurt. Appreciate it. And sorry about the picture frame. Stay strong blue boy. And please take this poor excuse for a thief's advise.  
  
Your friend,  
Remy Etienne Lebeau  
  
PS. Kurt tell Jeanie and Scott: would you two get together already. Mon Dieu.  
  
Kurt wasn't too sure what to say. As he read the note over again. He was about to go tell the Professor when a thought came to mind. He quickly grabbed the phone and started dialing furiously.  
  
He heard it rind twice until it picked up.  
  
" Hello?" A female voice answered.  
  
" Amanda?" He asked trying to confirm.  
  
" Kurt? How are you is everything okay?" He heard her worried tone cause since the little incident at her parent's house he didn't call her because of the chance her parents might answer. It was mostly she who called or he just bamfed in.  
  
" Ja everything iz okay. Look Amanda I need to talk to you. Can we meet at the park in ten minutes I need to talk to you." He told her.  
  
" Is everything okay?" She asked again and Kurt thought about what he just said.  
  
" Don't vorry. Every zing iz fine. Zo vill you meet me zere?" He asked again and heard her sigh on the other line.  
  
" Okay Kurt. See ya in ten." She said.  
  
" See ya." He said and hung up the phone. Most likely the Professor knew that Gambit was already gone. He was the world's greatest telepath so he must know. So Kurt checked himself over in the mirror and grinned to himself. " Well Cajun I hope your advize works." He said as he bamfed out to meet and tell Amanda that he loved her.  
  
:  
  
Authors Note: All right done. I wasn't too sure as where to go with this chapter. I ended up rewriting the end a couple of times but I like this ending. Okay for those of you that answered my question as to if you want me to write Rogue's point of view the next two chapters will be from her point of view. I also as you cans see added in some of Kurt's point of view so let me know how I did. And I have another question for you lovely reviewers. How long do think it would take for Rogue to get home on the train to her home?  
  
Let me know what you think of this chapter I was a little iffy about it but I don't know. I still don't think I'm much of an angst writer but that is for you to judge and me to find out.  
  
So Remy is going home and that's where we are leaving him. Going home. What will happen to him you won't find out till later. If you don't like the turn this story is taking tuff. There are two more chapters left so lets see if I can do this.  
  
:  
  
Again sorry if I left anyone out.  
  
:  
  
dReAm sPrItE - Don't cry please no. And just between you and me I was thinking about a sequel if I don't find a way to wrap it up here in two chapters.  
  
DaughterofDeath - Here is your new chapter chere.  
  
Rogue Worrior Spirit - Of course the relationship will work out. That would be just plain evil of me to have them not get together. Hope you liked the chapter and it was worth the wait.  
  
Latin Rose - I was trying to make it fluffy and that was as good as I could do with out gagging. I can't stand things that fluffy and I'm glad that you liked.  
  
Cool-Chick-Rae - Glad you liked the chapter and I liked the memory to. I surprise myself sometimes with how creative I can be yet I always talk down about myself. Go figure. Come on and update Childhood Memories PLEAZ. Pretty please with sugar on top. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Ishandahalf - I'll try to make it happy but the next chapter will be a bit sad cause I have to right Rogue's point of view and she is a kind of angsty character. So I will try for a happy ending.  
  
Barbara - I'm glad that you liked it and your brother. I figured that this fic would be too something to fluffy to hold a guys attention. Glad you two liked it and hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Riah Yaps - Wow thank you for the many compliments. Yeah it isn't hard to make Remy look good but I make it look easy. No I'm kidding. Lol. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
:  
  
Sorry if I missed anyone.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	6. Home

Disclaimer: Hey don't own X-Men or the song Can't Stop Loving You by Phil Collins. Enjoy.  
  
Oh yeah one more thing. This chapter will take place after Rogue has been on the train for a while so where doing a little back tracking here okay? Enjoy.  
  
Can't Stop Loving You :  
  
So you 're leaving in the morning on the early train  
  
: The steady and rhythmic movements of the train had pretty much put everyone into a light sleep at least. But she couldn't sleep, she couldn't really think straight. She had this numb feeling in her chest that wouldn't go away. She had taken Advil and drunken some water and eaten some food but it didn't seem to help at all.  
  
Rogue felt something cold on her cheek and immediately brought her hand up to make sure she wasn't crying again. One of the women on the train had asked her if she was doing alright because her eyes were red and puffy and she had tear stains on her cheeks. So she had made sure to try and keep her emotions in check. She hated it when she cried. She felt so weak whenever she did but it hurt so bad to think that she may not see Remy in what a few months maybe more. It all depended on how well things worked out with this friend of Irene's.  
  
She could feel him. Even now when he was dormant. He was mad at her mainly for taking his life for defeating him for causing him to be trapped within her head permanently even though she didn't take all of him she took close to enough for it to be considered all of him. He had an opinion on everything always talking to her when her defensives were the slightest bite low or weak. He always took advantage of her weak points too. When she was alone. Like at school. He knew the people at school angered her to no extreme and he loved filling her head with negative thoughts when they tormented her. He then used her anger and confusion to take over. She had been getting better about keeping her mental walls up and holding him at bay. Somehow she managed to block him separate from her other physics keep the two apart.  
  
They didn't like him either. It was the one thing they agreed on. Lately they had been helping her, well some of them. Only about two or three of the dozens she had inside her head. She at one point did try and count them all but she lost count at one point and they weren't quiet enough for her to think. She never ever really got enough time to herself to think. She knew for sure that Remy's phiyic, and Kitty's physic were often the ones to help her maintain her wall, but it wasn't enough she needed to have the others help her fight him. This was her battle but eventually it was going to involve them too.  
  
Rogue gently slipped on her headphones and flipped threw her CDs. She couldn't find her old Linkin Park CD in the mix of them. She wanted to listen to them cause it was Remy's favorite it might convince her that they were in her room listening to it again having one of there talks. But she couldn't find it anywhere not even in her CD player. She liked the new one better. Why Remy was convinced there older one was better was beyond her but she humored him.  
  
There friendship was what kept her going. Knowing that he was routing for her making sure that she kept on fight him. He was there from the begging it would seem. He was the one to pretty much force her into telling the Professor that he was still there. He was like a bully at school. If you ignored him he wouldn't go away he would just get worse an pick on you more until you stood up to him. And that's what she was doing now it just took her six-month to do so. But once you stand up to the bully that doesn't mean you've won. It means you've entered a whole new ball game.  
  
Rogue felt a headache begin to start and decided to take some more Advil now before it got worse. She reached into her carry on and found her book on top and her Advil was under it somewhere. She would read it later she noted but when something slipped out of the pages Rogue couldn't help but be a little curious.  
  
Resting all alone on the carpeted floor was a neatly folded up note. She carefully reached down for it as if she was afraid of what it might contain inside of it. This wasn't hers was the main thought she had managed to form in her head. She lightly tapped the paper then pulled away as if it was going to blow up on impact. Taking a breath she reached for it and slowly pulled it up and rested it on her lap.  
  
She didn't dare open it because she had no idea what it was. Could it have been just a scrap of paper that got stuck in her book or maybe it was just a note reminding her to take care of something. She didn't know but curiosity got the better of her. It's not like it's going to blow up. Rogue told herself as she slowly unfolded the folded up piece of paper.  
  
Rogue let out a small gasp when she found a card centered in the folding. It was the Queen of Hearts. What Remy had always called her. He had told her once that she was like the queen. All men were able to look and admire her from a far but none of them could touch or get near her. She held all there hearts but none of them could ever hold hers because it belonged to only one man, her King. She had asked him one time who her King would be, and he smiled and told her it would be the man that could touch her, with out touching her. It never made sense to her. Rogue smiled at the thought knowing the letter was from Remy. The thought also made her a bit depressed but she was eager to see what he wrote.  
  
Chere, I don't get why you're leaving and I'm okay with that. Now that there isn't anything really left for me at the mansion I'll most likely be going home. That's right I'll be returning home. I'm taking your advise, you can't run from your past forever. I'm going home like you are. Of course this is all just floating around in my head and nothing is sound but you know me. Once I get an idea I go with it. Hope the train ride was okay for you and I want us to stay in touch. So here is the number for the house 469-8935. Call me when you feel you can't take it anymore or just for the hell of it. Never give up Chere you got too much to live for. Remy  
  
Rogue felt herself melt as she read his letter. And she couldn't help but feel proud at the fact that he was going home to face his family. It had been a delma of his for a long time. And at the thought of Remy Rogue pulled out the picture of her and Remy at Christmas, Kurt had given it to her before she left. It was heart-warming picture that made Rogue blush. It was the sweetest thing Remy had ever done. Of course the guy was sweet to begin with but he completely topped himself with this.  
  
Smiling at the memory Rogue felt herself begin to drift to sleep. She didn't realize she was so tired and she was planning on reading for a while after she had taken some Advil and got some music playing. Guess not Rogue thought as she yawned. She had been lucky enough to get a window seat so she got herself nice and comfortable against the window and dozed off to sleep.  
  
:  
  
I could say everything's all right  
  
And I could pretend and say goodbye  
  
:  
  
Rogue awoke to a start when she didn't feel the constant rumbling of the train and to an elderly woman gently shaking her shoulder. Rogue practically jumped out of her seat. Her eyes wide in shock and a huge what if plagued her mind. What if she touched me when I a sleep? Rogue thought giving the woman a friendly nod once she settled down a bit. The woman looked a bit startled but gave Rogue a small smile. Rogue then in one hasty yet swift movement grabbed her things and was bound for the exit. She couldn't take all these people staring at her. It made her physics begin to talk and snicker at the people for looking and whispering about her. They just didn't realize she was the only one that heard them.  
  
Rogue averted her head to the right so that no one could get a good look at her face. Though her hair gave off enough, anyone could pick her out from a crowd just by catching a glance of her distinctive white striped hair. Though with these thoughts in mind she still tried to avert her gaze away from their eyes. Those eyes of the people that had caused her so much pain by fearing what they didn't know.  
  
Once she was off the train and on the platform Rogue made sure that she was fully covered. She flipped the collar of her dark forest green trench coat up covering her neck. It was her favorite coat not because Remy had given it to her for Christmas but because it reminded her of the coat that Irene used to wear, and she loved to wear it around the house when she was little. It was too big for her at the age of ten she was to short and it was to long so she would run around the house with the bottom half dragging on the ground. But Irene sold it, or rather gave it away to good will when she was eleven. She pulled her gloves up tight so that she was sure no skin was exposed there wasn't a snow balls chance in hell she was going to add another physic to her already crowded head. No surrey bob.  
  
The station was pretty crowded and Rogue did her best to avoid touching anyone. There was way to much touching then she liked at the moment even if it was threw cloth she didn't like it. Any more physics and she knew he would use them against her. It was like a war. He was gathering his troops to fight her, lucky for her most of her physics remained neutral and for that she was pretty grateful.  
  
Please don't touch me, please don't touch me. Rogue chanted in her head. Why are there so many dam people here, come on it's a fricken weekday people don't you all have lives or something? Rogue thought as she turned her body to get around an elderly gentleman.  
  
Finally she was out of the crowded plate forms and let out a sigh of relief. Thank God Rogue thought, as she inhaled the fresh air.  
  
She was back she thought with a smile. She was home again.  
  
:  
  
But that would be lying  
  
:  
  
As Rogue reminisced about the fact that she was finally home after two years a thought struck her. She had no way of getting back to her home. Just great she thought.  
  
They forgot about you, they don't care. She doesn't care, and neither does he.  
  
Shut up. Rogue told him. He chose now to start speaking up? Rogue thought, well it's better now then on the train. Just shut will you. Rogue told him in a threatening tone, well it was in her head and she hoped she sounded threatening towards him.  
  
You sound confident, but be warned I'll regain control. This stupid wall of your will not hold me back forever. Rogue heard him warn and she really wasn't in the mood for him. She didn't have the strength anymore but she didn't want him to know that, if he knew he would try to take over again.  
  
Shut up. Rogue bit back.  
  
Is that all you have to say? He asked. Not so strong now with out Remy now are we? Your washed up, your nothing with out him standing right there holding you hand. Not that he even cared enough, not that he could ever love you.  
  
Go away and just shut up. You know nothing, he loves me just not the way I want him to. Rogue screamed out at him. She could here him laughing at her. Rogue brought her gloved hands up to her forehead and clenched her head trying to drown him out.  
  
No. I will make you pay for killing me.  
  
I didn't kill you. Rogue shouted back, she didn't realize then but she was crying. It was a loud booming sound that was echoing threw out her head. She hated it when he did this, he had to always bring it up.  
  
My body is gone because of you. I can no longer live in you world. I was supposed to rule your world and reclaim it as my own. Get back at my father for enslaving me in that God forsaken tomb. But you had to ruin everything. He yelled out and it hurt and she really wished that she had taken that Advil right now.  
  
No one should rule the world. Rogue told him.  
  
I was suppose to. It was my destiny to rule.  
  
And it was my destiny to stop you.  
  
Insolent child. The least you could do is let me control your body. I would spare the lives of your friends. He tried to negotiate. Rogue wanted to laugh but it hurt so much to even think at the moment.  
  
Liar. She told him as she took a seat on a bench at the station. She kept stumbling and people were staring at her so she would wait out his rant while sitting. He would quiet down eventually he couldn't fight her shields forever. He would tire soon, but he was stronger then before, and she was weakening. She couldn't hold her shields forever either.  
  
Gods don't lie.  
  
You're a demy God. Rogue informed him  
  
A minor detail. He yelled and he seemed to get really angered by that especially. At least I'm not a murderer.  
  
I am not a murderer, you're the murderer. You killed all those people. Rogue reminded him and she felt a shot of pain go threw her head.  
  
I didn't kill them. He roared back.  
  
And I didn't kill you. Rogue shot back barely holding on.  
  
Then what do you call this hell I'm trapped in. He asked and felt her strength slowly returning.  
  
My mind. My body. Your prison. Rogue fought him finding her inner strength and forced her shields up stronger then ever silencing him.  
  
Rogue began to silently pant after he inner struggle and practically jumped out of her skin at the feeling of someone's hand on her shoulder. " Marie?" The voice said gently and immediately Rogue knew who it was instantly.  
  
" Not Maire, I'm still Rogue." Rogue said in a quiet tone as she leapt up from the bench and immediately wrapped her arms around Irene bringing her into a big hug. Rogue smiled geniuinly forgetting about her fight with Apocalypse a few minutes prior.  
  
" Welcome home sweetie." The blind woman said into Rogue's hair hugging her back.  
  
" Good ta be home." Rogue replied content with being held by Irene. She really did miss the woman and was sad to leave her. But like Irene informed her it was all for the best.  
  
" So you ready to get to work?" Irene asked her slowly breaking away.  
  
" Irene I was born ready." Rogue said picking up her bags. She took Irene's arm and they walked off the platform towards the car. Today would be full of fun but tomorrow the real work would begin.  
  
:  
  
Author's Note: OMG I'm finally done with this chapter. I am so sorry that it took me this long to post this chapter. It took me awhile because of a few things. A) I was a bit lazy, b) I couldn't figure out where I wanted to pick back up with Rogue and c) It was kind of hard to jump into writing Rogue's point of view after writing from Remy's point of view for so long. So to get some practice on writing a new point of view I tend to start a new fic. So if any of you are wondering yes I've already started writing a new fic. It's a song fic and I'm halfway done, I'll give you a small taste of it at the end of this. I should really try finishing my fics before I start anymore shouldn't I? Oh well.  
  
In this chapter I tried to show you guys how Rogue and Apocalypse don't really get along and how for now her other physics are just remaining neutral. But I feel that that is soon to change. I also didn't really focus on how Rogue feels about Remy either did I?  
  
Let's see here. I'm not going to rush the end of this fic and try to make it a corny happy ever after. No. I hate those. So the next chapter will in fact be the last chapter and most likely pretty long. But oh well, some times longer chapters are better, and some times their not. I plan to finish this fic before August is over so before school starts up again this fic will be finished.  
  
One more thing. ( I love Uncle in Jackie Chan by the way.) Does anyone know if WB aired the last of the Evo episodes? Don't be mad at me for not knowing I've been out of town for the last two weekends. I've heard some things but I'm not too sure, if they are could someone tell me what time it's on? Thank you much.  
  
Okay onto your reviews. Sorry if I missed anyone.  
  
Yagirl_123 - Hey sorry I made you cry, didn't mean to but I'm glad my writing was that good that it made you cry. I cried when I reread it. And don't worry in the end Remy and Rogue will get back together. What kind of a Romy writer would I be if I didn't have them get together in the end? Now I ask you honestly. ( I love Austin Powers as well.)  
  
Ravyn Nyte - Their will most likely be a sequel to this fic. Shush. Don't tell anyone. Just kidding. Maybe not sure. Glad you liked this and Remy and Rogue have cried before so you can just let it now if ya want. Lol. Oh my god I have totally lost it haven't I? Oh well.  
  
Ishandahalf - I wouldn't call you redundant per say. But thank you for your review. This chapter wasn't that depressing so that is a plus. I also liked it how everyone knew about Remy's feelings for Rogue and as for Rogue. Well I didn't really go into depth about how Rogue feels about Remy but I kind of hinted towards it. As of right now well I'm not to sure about her feelings. I am but I'm not. Does that make any sense to you?  
  
Latin Rose - Don't worry they will get back together, I'll make sure you can live with yourself. And if they don't get back together by the end of this fic then there most likely will be a sequel if I can't wrap this up. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Barbara Ruiz - Hey glad I gave you something to tease your brother about. Teasing family is always fun to do. And as you can see Rogue knows that he is going home.  
  
Rogue Warrior Spirit - Hey sorry this took so long. I hope this chapter was worth the wait as well. Cause it was hard for me to write until I hit the argument with Apocalypse. What'd ya think of that by the way? I wasn't to sure how to make those two responded to one another so I hope I did a good job on that.  
  
DaughterofDeath - Here's ya new chapter. Hoped ya liked it.  
  
Yanna - Glad that I provided you some entertainment this summer. Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
dReAm sPrItE - I send Remy your wishes and he will find what he looking for. What he's looking for right now is currently in Mississippi but they will get back together. Eventually.  
  
Cool-Chick-Rae - Hey glad you liked the chapter, hope this one was just as good as the last. I reread my work to figure out anything I could tie in. And just figured Remy should go and fix up his home life. Do some soul searching. Ya know what I mean? Hey update Remy's Gambit ASAP please. I'm going to San Diego the week of the 16th, so is there anything that is a must while I'm there or is everything really good?  
  
Chicken fingers - Glad you loved the chapter. Hope you liked this one as much as the last.  
  
Demonic-Gambit - The romyness will be back, sooner rather then later I hope.  
  
Ellie s.g - Hey sorry this chapter took forever and a day to post but I hope you like this as much as the last.  
  
Okay again sorry if I missed anyone.  
  
Alright if anyone if board and wants to read a new Romy fic then here ya go. A small teaser for my next fic. It's called: I Know The Truth. I'm still working on it so it might be pretty bad just to let you know.  
  
:  
  
I Know the Truth written by Aida.  
  
How have I come to this? How did I slip and fall?  
  
:  
  
He had played her and it hurt.  
  
Rogue ran as fast as she could away from him, she couldn't stand to look at him any more. The jerk had just used her. She was nothing but a game to him, his girl on the side. The idiot was engaged and he never told her or anyone. How could she have been so stupid of course a guy that great would already be taken. Remy had everything. He had great looks, he was sweet, kind and sensitive he knew how to make her feel special. Like she was actually worth something, he acted like he spent time with her because he wanted to not because he was forced to, the jack ass was a great actor Rogue thought as she ran. To good to be true.  
  
Tears threatened to fall but she refused to let them fall. Oh no, she wasn't going to waist her tears over the stupid Swamp Rat. No. He wasn't worth it. She never wanted to see him again never wanted him near her. And yet she felt like she needed him more then anything right at that moment, she needed someone to tell her it was going to be okay, someone to hold her and cradle her in there strong arms. Someone to just be there for her like Remy had been before. But if getting hurt this bad was what getting that feeling back then she didn't want it. She didn't want him.  
  
Her chest hurt so badly, it made it extremely hard to breath and yet she continued to run. She could hear how fast her heart was beating and breaking. She had trusted him and then what he stabs her in the back. He had said he had a surprise for her and to meet her in the park at one. So she did. Mistake number one.  
  
:  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
:  
  
Remy had said he had something special planed, and she couldn't wait. Ever since they had started dating she had become more like her Valley Girl roommate Kitty. When no one was looking that was. She had decided to doll herself up a bit by wearing less make-up; she wore light purple eye shadow, a light coat of eyeliner and some soft pink lipstick mixed with some of her purple. Part of her hair was pulled back leaving some white wisps of hair. She looked pretty cute, Kitty had told her. She decided to go with normal black jeans and a black tank top and her purple over shirt showing off her shoulders and some of her stomach. Along with her black gloves and black combat boots. She saw it was twelve thirty so she decided to just leave early and walk to the park it would take her a little less then a half hour. She was normally always late anyway so why not surprise him by being early or on time for once. Mistake number two Rogue would learn later.  
  
As she quietly walked along the sidewalk she enjoyed the nice cloudy day. It was summer but she loved it when the clouds were out. It was the perfect temp. Not really hot and not cold a light breeze would pass by every so often but it felt nice. Rogue began to think about the past nine months that she had known Remy. The first three he had tried to get her to go out with him and she was surprised that he lasted that long. Remy was a character. It had taken her a while to trust him but she felt it was worth it. Whenever she was with Remy she felt wanted. Like someone actually wanted to be with her. He wasn't forced to hang out with her like the other members of her team where suppose to. Scott had told her he was probably just using her and to be careful but she ignore him, they hadn't really talked since. Not that they had really talked before. She trusted Remy and didn't need Scott telling her what she knew wasn't true, he wasn't using her. No he really seemed to care about her. At first she thought he was just playing her and would be gone within the month after they had started dating or maybe Magneto had told him that she was the easiest to get information out of but the boy had stuck around for six months. That was too long to play a girl or try to gather information out of after a month they would of tried someone else. Rouge sighed in happiness. She loved him. And she really wanted to tell him, but she hadn't found the right moment to tell him. He hadn't told her he loved her but she was okay with that. Just being with him was good enough for her. He didn't seem to mind her powers never flinched when she moved to touch him always smiled when she glared at him, some part deep inside of her believed that he truly did loved her. And she just wanted to hold on to that feeling a little longer, for a little longer she could really believe that he loved her as much as she loved and needed him.  
  
She had finally reached the park and walked over to their bench. It was right underneath this oak tree and shaded you from the sun. It was on the other side of the park and she was still five minutes early, in the distance she saw two people standing there but didn't pay attention to them until she realized that one of them was Remy. They had just broken off a kiss and Remy was staring intently at the blonde woman, his back was partially to her so he didn't see her. She felt her breath get caught in her throat as tears began to build up in the corner of her eyes. She swallowed hard as she stopped dead in her tracks. Begging her feet to let her move but she couldn't she felt frozen in time. She prayed they wouldn't notice her. If there was a God he would let them not see her standing there like an idiot.  
  
" Can I help y'?" The blonde woman asked in an accent much like Remy's. She looked past him and right at her. 'Shit.' Rogue thought as she tried with all her might to put up a fake smile. The physics in her head were screaming at her, no it was more like laughing at her. Telling her over and over again that they were right and she was just a stupid little girl. The blonde woman's words caused Remy's head to turn and look at her. Remy's eyes grew huge and his mouth formed a small 'O' shape.  
  
" Rogue." Remy stated in a panic, as if he had been caught. And she knew she had caught him, the fool was two-timing her. Oh God she had tried to imagine what it would feel like if he really was she had even believed her made up horror fantasies that she had almost cried at the amount of pain it would do to her. But this. This was so much worse compared to that, cause this was real. Very real and very painful.  
  
Rouge swallowed hard and took a deep breath and put her mask back up and scowled at him, she was about to say something but the blonde girl said something first. " Oh hi, y' must be one o' Remy's friends." She said "friends" like she knew the truth behind it all. " Hi, I'm Belladonna. Remy's fiancé." She said as her perfect red lips curled into a sly smile and her piercing blue eyes twinkled with satisfaction as she playfully fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
That hurt even worse. The jerk was engaged and he never told her. Rogue closed her eyes and took it all in. " Hi, Ah'm Rogue. An' Remy an' ah aren' friends, were enemies." Rogue said as she turned around to walk away. " Y' an' meh 'll have are rematch Cajun." Rogue called out. Remy said nothing threw the whole exchange. And Rogue was glad that he didn't, she didn't trust herself with what she might do if he had spoken to her. Once she was out of sight she began to run, as fast as she could.  
  
He had played her and it hurt.  
  
:  
  
~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
How the hell did it get to this? Where did she go wrong? She had always been a good judge of character. So what happened? The pain was too much for Rogue as her running began to slow to a walk once she reached the institute. She was panting heavily as she stopped right outside the giant Iron Gate. She reached up and just held onto the cold iron bars using them to hold her up. They were her lifeline at the moment. Cause she had nothing left to fall back on. She had pushed everyone away to be with Remy. She dissevered to be alone, to be in this kind of pain.  
  
" Remy." Rogue uttered below a whisper, as her words were carried away by the winds. Leaving her all alone with her pain and anguish.  
  
:  
  
So what'd ya think? Expect the finished project by September.  
  
:  
  
Take Care, Rogue Star 


	7. Interesting

Disclaimer: Hey don't own X-Men or the song Can't Stop Loving You by Phil Collins. Enjoy.   
  
Can't Stop Loving You   
  
Well well, this took longer then expected. I am so sorry, I know last I checked the end of August was no where near the begining of November. And I'm still not finished, so I lied, this isn't the last chapter. It's part one of the last chapter. "Can't Stop Loving You" has evolved into something I didn't expect it to be. It was supose to be this short little song fic with some Romy fluff, but no, I had turn it into this huge story line.   
  
So I need you guys to vote for me. Should I continue with this, or end it in the next chapter then start up a sequel with a new song? I think I'm going to go with the new song thing but I won't really keep to the song all that well unless I find a really good one. So let me know, okay? Sorry this took forever, I want to dedicate this chapter to: Lightspeed Suzuka and Ellie s.g. whom emailed me and told me to hurry up and update. I'm sorry to everyone that waited, but again I say better late then never. So enjoy...  
  
:   
  
Cause I can't stop loving you  
  
:   
  
It was her first night back home in her own bed. She was overjoyed to see Irene, Jacob and Eve again. Jacob and Eve were Irene's caretakers. They both knew how both Rogue and Irene were mutants and they both accepted it. The rest of the little town didn't seem to but that was there own choice. As long as she had a safe home and a warm bed she was happy. For now.   
  
Irene had informed her that her friend Agatha Harkness would be coming in the morning and then the real work would begin. Rogue wasn't too sure if she should be really happy about that or be afraid. No, nervous was a better word. Rogue thought as she shifted underneath the thin sheets.   
  
Apocalypse had been pretty quiet threw out the rest of the day after their little banter at the train station. Her shields so far had been strong enough to block him out and for that she was extremely grateful. But it was kind of hard to go to sleep with out him giving her a hard time. But she wasn't complaining. She just missed Remy was all. She had been trying not to think of him all day but it hadn't really been working all that well. It's kind of hard when everything kind of reminds you of the man you love. Rogue thought with a small sad smile and she tried to think of a time when she was with Remy.   
  
There were a many times she could recall, but one of them stuck out to her at the moment it had been after they had finish there six hour danger room session with Logan for "borrowing" his bike for school on Remy's first day. It wasn't the best of moments but it stuck out to her and she would always remember it like many of her memories with Remy.   
  
:   
  
" Mah legs feel like lead." Rogue informed Remy as they slowly emerged from the Danger Room. She had learned a very valuable lesson today, don't borrow Logan's bike unless you plan to die before you come return it.   
  
" At least y'can feel your legs chere." Remy told her lagging behind, slightly panting.   
  
" Remy can ya carry meh back ta mah room." Rogue asked whipping the beads of sweat off her forehead. Six hours was inhuman for a danger room session even for Logan.   
  
" P'tite Remy can barley carry himself, let alone you. Sides, was 'bout t'ask y'de same question. " He told her limping along the wall, givng a small smirk.   
  
" Oh come on you two. It wasn't that bad. See you in two hours for the group session." Logan said in a good mood walking briskly right past them looking as if he hadn't done a single thing for the last six hours. Both of them groaned when he was around the corner.   
  
" He's kidding right?" Remy asked as he continued his slow moving walk to the elevator.   
  
" Ah don' think so." Rogue complained. Logan never smiled for one and when he did you knew it was either really good or really bad. And this was really bad.   
  
" Dis is inhumane. Even for Logan." Remy said in a bitter tone. Nearly tripping over his own two very weak feet.   
  
" Ah'm not walkin' up ta mah room." Rogue stated slumping to the ground.   
  
" What y'gonna do? Sit dere till de later session?" Remy asked looking back towards her over his shoulder.   
  
" Nah are ya crazy?" Rogue asked him in a playful tone.   
  
" Maybe dat's a question ya should be askin' y'self chere." Remy pondered out loud. Rogue laughed at his response but then stopped abruptly. She could feel him surfacing, just barley. He was breaking threw her new walls. He had been quiet since the incident at school but she could feel him just barely there but he was still there.   
  
" Y' okay chere?" She heard Remy ask, but she didn't really pay attention to him it kind of went in one ear and out the other. " Chere?" She heard him call again but she was lost inside herself she was trying to hear him. See if it was him or her other physic. Both situations were a bad bet but she had to know which one it was. " Rogue?" She thought she heard Remy call out again but she chose to ignore it again.   
  
Give up foolish child. It was him. He was breaking threw. At least she had a day of peace.   
  
Go away. She called back to him, like that was going to work Rogue told herself. She could hear him laughing at her. This ain't your body. It's mine, so just go away.   
  
Never. I intend to make you suffer as I have suffered. Do you have any idea how long I was trapped in that tomb? Just to be placed into another more hellish one by an insolent little brat like you? He roared. And Rogue felt fear grip her and hold on tight. This was it. He was breaking threw.   
  
No, please no. I don't wanna go back in there. Rogue screamed. It was a hell in the part of her mind that she kept him but this was her mind and she didn't want to go back in there. He locked her up in there whenever he took control just to spite her.   
  
You have no choice. He yelled out to her.   
  
Her control was slipping and she was far too weak to do anything at the moment. She felt it she was almost gone and then he would go on a rampage, and try to kill everyone. Remy. Rogue thought at the last moment. He was here. In her mind but how? Unless. No. Rogue screamed as she felt his physic enter her mind at full force. A burning sensation was beginning to creep into her body starting at her fingertips.   
  
No, fool. What is this? Apocalypse roared as Rogue's walls her reinforced and three times stronger then before. Rogue then somewhere off in the distance heard a small explosion and her hands felt cold.   
  
No Remy let go, let go. " Let go!" Rogue yelled out. Remy instantly obeyed and removed his ungloved hands from her face. Slowly Rogue opened her eyes only to be wrapped up in a huge hug by Remy.   
  
"  
  
" Rogue, oh t'ank God Cher,. I thought I lost y'dere fo' a moment." Remy said into her hair. Rogue was going to yell at him for being so stupid but she felt his worry. He was afraid, terrified was more like it.   
  
" Ah'm okay now Rems. Thanks ta you." Rogue said with a smile on her face. She was actually now that she thought about it a little more, overjoyed that Remy was willing to risk his life to help her. He's returning the favor Rogue told herself and that was just fine with her at the moment. With Remy's mental walls helping her out she knew she was going to sleep well. For once.   
  
" Y' gonna be okay chere?" Remy asked breaking the hug and helping her up he seemed out of breath Rogue thought as she nodded, and for the first time realized she wasn't wearing any gloves.   
  
" Yeah, uh Remy where are mah gloves?" Rogue asked looking down at her bar hands.   
  
" Over there. Y' kind of blew dem up." Remy answered stumbling a bit catching him self on the wall. Gesturing towards the black spot on the floor a few feet away.   
  
" Oh Remy. Whay did ya have ta go an' do that. Now ya can barely stand." Rogue told him and Remy gave her a sheepish grin.   
  
" Remy had t' save de damsel in distress. Always wanted t'be called prince charming to." He told her, as Rogue beginning extremely careful with her exposed skin, put his arm around her shoulder and helped him walk back up to his room.   
  
" Yar something else Cajun. That and really heavy." Rogue told him as she slowly made it down the hall when Logan came running down the hall almost running into them.   
  
" What happened down here Stripes?" Logan asked gruffly. Rogue smiled and began to hand Remy's body over to Logan to carry.   
  
" Ah was just saved by prince charming ovah here." Rogue said with a yawn. Even with Remy's energy boost she was still whipped.   
  
" Merci chere." Remy slurred as he finally passed out. Logan looked at the too of them and grunted something about weird kids and working them to hard was a bad mix.   
  
" You going to be okay?" Logan asked. Rogue nodded.   
  
" Yeah, fine. Ah'm gonna have ta talk ta the Professor tomorrow anyway about today so Ah'll tell him later about this." Rogue told Logan. He nodded his approval, and carried Remy to the med lab and escorted Rogue up to her room. Against her wishes mind you. Logan insisted that she get some sleep and that she and Remy could miss tonight's danger room session. He had the general idea of what Rogue dealt with, with Apocalypse trapped inside of her head to a certain extent. And that was just fine with Rogue. She would rather have no one know that much about it and treat her like they always did.   
  
Rogue couldn't remember ever taking off her cloths and changing into her sweats and a t-shirt or removing all her make-up she figured that Kitty had something to do with it though. The last thing she remembered was hitting the pillow of her bed at 6 o'clock in the afternoon and didn't wake up until 5:30 am the next morning to go check on her prince charming before the others woke up.   
  
:   
  
Rogue smiled at the memory, it was a content smile. And remembering how much Remy cared about her helped lull her to sleep it was comforting to think of him. As she slept a few mindless dreams came and left her none that she would even remember in the morning, which came around at 4:30 am. Not happening Rouge thought as she crawled out of bed after Eve had woken her up. She didn't even have to wake up this early at the institute.   
  
Rogue quickly got dressed into a pair of blue jeans with the knees cut out and Remy's baggy sweatshirt. Yes she had taken his sweatshirt, she couldn't help it he said she could barrow it whenever. And taking his sweatshirt meant that she would have to see him again in order to return it.   
  
Rogue was about to apply her make-up when another memory popped into her head.   
  
:   
  
" Out o' Remy's way p'tite." Rogue heard Remy yell out as he was heading down stairs, running down the stairs was more like it, away from her. Which at the moment was the only safe place for him, away from her. The jerk had tossed out all her make-up. And she was pissed beyond belief.   
  
" SWAMP RAT YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Rogue yelled out as she finished pulling on her last glove. Rogue then tore out of her room and nearly knocked Amara over but quickly missed her.   
  
" Hey." Amara yelled out.   
  
" Sorry 'Mara." Rogue yelled out as she made it down to the bottom of the stairs. Now which way did he go? Rogue thought as she checked for any signs of him. Rogue's ears then picked up the familiar and faint sound of Kurt's unmistakable bamf from up stairs. " Kurt, if you're helpin' him Ah'll be becomin' an only child real quick." She called out running back up the stairs taking two or three at a time.   
  
" Rogue like what-" Kitty called out to here from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
" Sorry Kit not now though. Ah'm busy." Rogue called out as she rounded the corner to Remy and Kurt's room. " Swamp Rat where th' devil are ya?" Rogue said under her breath, and then a little louder she called out. " You can't hide forever."   
  
" But Remy can try chere." She heard Remy call out from his room. She quickly lunged at his bedroom door yanked it open and was bummed when she saw no one was inside.   
  
" Dam." Rogue said under her breath. Slowly she walked in around the huge piles of filth that lay in Remy's half of the room. How he could live in this she would never know. She was about to leave the room when a she heard a small thud out side. Then she noticed that the balcony doors were left lazily open. Quickly Rogue made her way over towards the balcony and there lying on the ground beneath her feet was a playing card. One of Remy's and it was the joker.   
  
Quickly Rogue went to the railing and saw Remy running down to the garage. Quickly Rogue thought what is he thinking? His bike was still being repaired and he wasn't stupid enough to try and take Logan's bike again. And she knew he was going to leave the mansion because that was the safest place for him.   
  
She charged into the garage to find Remy struggling with Logan's bike. Trying to get it to start. Rogue yelled out at the top of her lungs. " Ah can't believe you did that."   
  
Remy looked up at her and smiled which made her even madder. " Y' look better wit out it." Remy told her hopping off the bike trying to get away from her.   
  
" Cheap flattery will not help you this time." Rogue told him as they circled Logan's bike.   
  
" You wound Remy chere. Dat came straight from de heart." Remy told her putting his hand to his chest where his heart belonged.   
  
" More liahke from that book ya hide under yar mattress." Rogue told him as Remy apparently saw his opening and darted outside. " Git back here." Rogue cried out.   
  
" Does Remy look crazy t' you p'tite?" Remy asked as he began to take off down the lawn.   
  
" A question ya should be asking yourself." Rogue shot back at him. " Ah'll get ya for trashing mah make-up. Ya owe meh thirty dollars." Rogue shouted at him.   
  
" For make-up? Now you're the crazy one for buying thirty dollars worth of make-up." Remy shouted over to her tripping over a small rock out laying the concrete path. Despite herself Rogue laughed at his antics and lunged at him.   
  
" Got ya.'" Rogue yelled as she lunged her body full force onto Remy. By the look on Remy's from what Rogue saw those few moments that she was in mid air he was pretty dam surprised. But even though he was running from her she saw him quickly put his arms out to catch her and she knew from the second she pushed off from the ground that this was going to hurt.   
  
And it did. Rogue felt herself collide into Remy and both of them went sailing further back across the lawn. Even then Rogue knew that Remy most likely had ruined his trench coat. What with the way it was being scrapped across the ground like that. Funny how all she could think off before was getting back at him and now alls he could think of was how bad she would feel if his favorite coat got ruined because of her. Dam her priorities were a big jumbled mess.   
  
" No chere Remy's got you." She heard Remy say. It was then that Rogue realized two things. One her eyes were closed and two she was in Remy's lap. Slowly Rogue opened her eyes and found that she had her arms wrapped tightly around Remy's neck and Remy had his arms wrapped protectively around her small body. She titled her head up and saw the bottom of his chin. But even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smirking.   
  
" Ya owe meh money." Rogue stated simply, and she heard Remy let out a small chuckle.   
  
" Remy just catches you an' all y'can say is 'Remy y'owe me money.'" Remy told her in a very horrible and horrifying mock of herself, he was looking down into her eyes. Rogue smiled up at him and gave him a small nod.   
  
" Got a problem with that Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked sliding her arms down from his neck.   
  
" Jus' wanted a t'ank you." Remy asked in a mock pout voice. Rogue smiled.   
  
"Remy thank you for catchin' meh when Ah was huntin' ya down for trashin' mah make-up." Rogue said sliding her arms around the inside of his coat to give him a hug. By the way he seemed to tense Rogue knew she had caught him off guard. She loved it when she did that to him.   
  
" So…" Remy let out. " Does did mean y'forgive Remy?" He asked and Rogue removed her arms and gave him a huge smile.   
  
" Course sugah." Rogue said getting up. Remy nodded. Rogue smiled at him an almost to perfect smile but she couldn't help it. She was horrible about keeping it a secret when she got one over on him. She turned her back to him and began to walk back to her room. She wondered how long it would be before he realized that the main reason she hugged him was just to get-.   
  
" HEY!" Remy called out. And Rogue tried she really did, she began to crack up. " Chere y'stole Remy's money." She heard Remy call out from the other side of the yard. She hadn't realized she had gotten that far away from him.   
  
Rogue took a quick look behind her and saw Remy jump to his feet and begin to chase after her. " At least Ah forgave ya Swamp Rat." Rogue called out as she began to take off running inside. The game of cat and mouse now reversed.   
  
" Yeah but y'took fifty bucks." Remy shouted out gaining on her. Dam her combat boots she couldn't run all-that well in them.   
  
" Would ya rather Ah took the hundred?" Rogue yelled out over her shoulder as she ran back inside threw the large mansion doors.   
  
" I would rather you jus' give Remy back his money." Remy yelled out smiling as he entered the institute.   
  
" Not gonna happen. Where'd ya get all that money anyway?" Rogue yelled out taking the stairs two or three at a time. She knew it when she took off after him when she found her make-up gone and a playing card in it's place that this little game of cat and mouse was going to go on all day. And she didn't mind it one little bit. At least by the end of the days she would be fifty dollars richer.   
  
:   
  
Coming back into reality Rogue smiled. They had a number of days like that. Where they would take something of the others and they would chase each other the whole day or until the other couldn't go anymore. Or if Logan decided to brake them up.  
  
She applied her make-up in a heavy fashion but decided to use more of a silver eye shadow instead of purple just because it was something new. Over the last few months her style of dress seemed to slowly change her make-up seemed to take a lighter tone. But for some reason she felt the need to show this side of herself to Irene and her friend. Why she didn't know. It wasn't like Irene would be able to see it.   
  
Yet oddly enough she felt better then she had in a while for some reason, and yet she felt so empty as well. She pulled on her black leather gloves and grabbed Remy's note and shoved it in her back pocket. She didn't know why she did it but she just did. Her hair was a mess but she didn't feel like brushing it so she quickly ran her gloved fingers threw it and that did the trick.   
  
Making her way down stairs towards the kitchen for breakfast Rogue felt a small chill run down her spine. Odd she thought and brushed it off. But once she got into the kitchen she realized why she had suddenly gotten an eerie feeling.   
  
Sitting politely at the kitchen table was Irene at the head and to her left was an aging old woman with graying dressed in an old-fashioned cloak and dress. But she wasn't the reason Rogue suddenly gasped. It was the fact that her so called adoptive mother was sitting at the table to the right of Irene drinking coffee.   
  
" Mystique." Rogue hissed and out of habit took a step back into a defensive position. There went her good mood.   
  
" Easy child." The old woman told her. Irene's head turned in Rogue's direction.   
  
" Rogue please relax and take a seat." Irene informed her. Rogue decided to listen to Irene and took a seat as far as possible away from Mystique. The last time they met they didn't leave on good terms you might say. "Rogue this is Agatha Harkness." Irene introduced them. Rogue smiled and gave a polite nod only letting Mystique out of her line of sight for a moment. This was going to be intersting. 


	8. Mystery

There had been nothing else left to say so the room grew to an eerie dead silent state. For the next ten minutes they all ate their food, no one dared to say a word. Rogue didn't even really seem to notice the time go by all she could do was just stare at her food. She didn't feel like looking at them for the moment.   
  
After what seemed like another ten minutes Irene's friend decided she had had enough of the silence and began to speak. " Irene I request that for the remained of the week I have complete jurisdiction over Rogue."   
  
" Of course." Irene answer. Rogue looked up in shock at them. Hold up isn't this my life here? Who said this old hag gets to run it? Rogue thought. But looking around the room Rogue realized that she had said all that out loud. Damit.   
  
" Rogue do you have a problem with this arrangement?" The old woman asked in a gentle tone slowly setting down he cup of tea.   
  
" Yes as a matter of fact Ah do." Rogue said standing up.   
  
" Rogue." Irene warned. Casting a small glace towards Irene Rogue decided to continue.   
  
" Look Ah-" Rogue started but Agatha stood up and cut her off.   
  
" Listen carefully child. I am here of my own free will. My old and dear friend Mystique told me that her daughter was in need of my assistance. I will help you for her sake but we do it my way or not at all. If you have any problems with that then you may return home." The old woman told her and Rogue was a little more then shocked. First off Agatha had called her Mystique's daughter. She knew it was true but she had never heard anyone say it so naturally and freely before. It sounded normal, it didn't sound all that bad. And Rogue hated it. And then there was the question as to why Mystique would do this for her? Sure she was her adoptive mother but they had never been on the same side really. What was there for Mystique to gain in this whole ordeal? Nothing. It wasn't like Rogue was just going to go and join her once this was all over. Hell no. She was going to return to the X-Men. And it wasn't like Mystique and Rogue were going to become all buddy, buddy after this. So what was there to gain Rogue asked herself again? Absolutely nothing.   
  
Rogue really took Agatha's words into consideration. Would it be that bad to live under her rules if it meant that He would be out of her head or at least permanently quiet. Hell yeah it was worth it Rogue told herself but she didn't want the to know, so she was pretty casual about it.   
  
" All right. Ah'll do it." Rogue looked over to Irene and then Mystique both were smiling. She scowled at Mystique, she then looked to the old woman that would be controlling her life for a time. She nodded and then gave a forced smiled.   
  
" We begin tomorrow morning bright and early." Agatha then walked out of the room sending a last glance towards Mystique. There was another long silence and Rogue still stood were she was. Then Mystique slowly rose to her feet. Irene's head tilted towards her direction.   
  
" Rogue I'd like to have a word with you." Mystique asked in a calm and gentle tone. One she hadn't used with Rogue for a long time. It was the tone she had used with her the first night she had joined the brotherhood. Where she had comforted the poor girl, as she tried to figure out who she was. Mystique being the only other one that knew of this but was unknown to everyone else. Rogue had indeed cried herself to sleep that first night because she couldn't figure out who she was and couldn't figure out what she could have done to have mutants like her try and kill her. It didn't make sense to her at the time but after she had absorbed Mystique's horrible and twisted memories of how she had manipulated her into believing all those lies. How she had played her against the X-Men. How she had used her to get information on Xavier. How she had pretended to be her friend. How she had done so many things to ruin her life. When she thought she had started to form a semi normal life, Mystique had to go and ruin it for her. It always led to Mystique.   
  
Though despite all Rogues' raining hatred for her adopted mother she slowly nodded and followed Mystique out of the kitchen. Never looking back. They continued to walk with Mystique leading the way and Rogue not to far behind.   
  
They kept on walking well out of the house and into the small garden that Eve managed to maintain nicely in the front of the house. They stood their for a few moments which to them seemed to last a life time. Rogue didn't really feel like looking at Mystique, it was too painful.   
  
" Why won't you look at me?" Mystique asked after a few more minutes had passed. Rogue crossed her arms and looked at something right past her head. She was still avoiding Mystique's gaze.   
  
" Ah don' know what yar talkin' about." Rogue answered in a surprisingly normal tone. Bravo Rogue told herself, she had almost fooled herself into thinking she   
  
" Oh please." Mystique said sarcastically. Rogue shot her a small icy glare.   
  
" What?" Rogue blurted out.   
  
" Why won't you look at me?" Mystique questioned again in a mediocre voice. Rogue opened her mouth to answer he but found she had no real answer. " You don't see me do you?" Mystique asked quietly.   
  
Rogue slightly nodded. It was true.   
  
" I thought so." She sais quietly. " What do you see then?" Mystique asked gently.   
  
It took Rogue a moment to gather the courage to answer her, but this was what she had always wanted, to tell Mystique how she felt and how much she hated her.  
  
" Pain. Old memories I'd rather forget but Ah can't." Rogue answered still not looking at Mystique but somewhere else. She just had chosen a flower to look at instead. " I somehow manage to see Risty." Rogue choked on the words. Even after all that time she still felt the pain, she still missed her best friend. Sure Remy had somewhat filled that void, but it was still there. There were just some things that girl friends could do with and for you that a guy friend couldn't. You can't really talk to a guy about how you're ticked at men and think there the scum of the earth. Sure she had Kitty there as well, but there was difference. With Risty, Rogue's powers never once really came up in a conversation. It was a nice change.   
  
Mystique just nodded, completely unaware of the daunting thoughts that were floating around in Rogue's head. Rogue still didn't want to look at her, no matter what she still saw Risty, sweet, bad ass Risty. The girl that had seriously helped into opening her up a bit more. The girl that had told her she could do better then all this, the girl that made her feel…wanted for the first time because of who she was, but that girl wasn't real, she was all a lie. And that hurt Rogue more then she really wanted to admit, and it pissed her off that after these six months she still felt such hatred and resentment towards the woman that had tricked her and stole her best friend away.   
  
" I know that it won't mean much to you now. But I feel it's something I need to say." Mystique said quietly, Rogue finally turned to look at the woman that had adopted her and saved her from growing up in an orphanage, the woman that had taken her in because she knew that one day she would have great power, the woman that decided to lie to her for four months into thinking that she was her friend to gather information of her family. The very woman that would sell her to gain the ultimate power. It was all there, in black and white, and she knew that Mystique wouldn't even deny it.   
  
" Okay." Rogue said quietly, slightly rolling her eyes. What now? Rogue thought, was this some favor she needed in exchange for helping her out? Most likely, Rogue thought sadly.   
  
" I'm sorry that I hurt you."   
  
Rogue almost choked on nothing with that statement. She was what? She was sorry? Those were two words she never thought she would hear come from this heartless woman. " Beg pardon?" Rogue asked trying understand her correctly.   
  
Mystique sighed, as if trying to summon the strength to say it again. " In know that with my selfish actions that I cause you more pain then you needed, but please know that I am sorry. It was never my intention for you to get hurt like that." Mystique told her. Something about that whole statement didn't sit well with Rogue.   
  
" So when were you planning on telling me?" Rogue asked quietly, her voice on edge, she would tip with the wrong answer.   
  
" I never had any intentions of telling you." Mystique said after a while. That did it for Rogue.   
  
" You never were going ta tell meh? So what were ya just going ta keep up this whole Ah'm your best friend thing and then suddenly disappear every so often? Were ya just planning to string meh along until she got everything? Making meh feel bad when meh best friend left for God knows where? Was that yar plan?" Rogue suddenly blurted out. It looked as if Mystique was hurt by her words. Good. Rogue thought. She dissevered to feel guilty for all the pain she put her through. For the Hell Rogue lived in for all that time.  
  
Rogue was slightly panting now as she watched and waited for Mysitque to answer. " As a matter of fact...it was." Mystique said in shame. They were silent for a moment, and then as if the thought had just occured to Mystique she raised her head, " I was your best friend?"  
  
Rogue wanted to smack her right then and there. " WAS!" She yelled out and began to walk away. Why should that mattert to her? Was it some small childish victory of hers? Did she want to try and see if she could befriend the lonely Goth? The woman was sicker then Rogue thought she was.  
  
" Rogue!" Mystique called out for her.  
  
" Got to Hell!" Rogue yelled out, not bothering to turn around and face Mystique she just kept on walking, because she knew if she turned around, she would lose it. She was already beging to lose it now. Not just her emtions, but her walls were slipping, and he was feeding off her pain and anger.  
  
" Don't speak to me like that! I'm your mother for God sakes!" Mystique shouted out to Rogue. And that did it. That broke the dam that held back all of Rogue's pent up anger.  
  
" YOU NOT MY MOTHER!" Rogue all but screamed out, her eyes flashed red for a moment.   
  
" YES I AM!"   
  
" THEN FOR GOD SAKES ACT LIKE IT!" Rogue yelled at her, spinning around on her heel to face Mystique. It was slipping, she could feel it, she could feel Him. But she kept on talking. " WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU WHEN I LEARNED HOW TO WALK? WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN I LEARNED TO READ AND WRITE, WHEN I FISRT GOT MAH FUCKIN' PERIOD, WHEN I GOT MAH FIRST GOD DAM KISS? WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU ALL THOSE TIMES, HUH? MYSTIQUE?" Rogue yelled out to the blue woman, her eyes brimming with tears as Rogue poored out her feelings, every so often they would shine a powerful scarlet color. But she didn't stop, she kept on talking, kept on letting it out, releasing all this pent up rage. And all Mystique could do was listen.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
" You think we should stop it?" Irene calmly asked Agatha, Irene sat properly in her usual chair, while Agatha stared out the window and watched the events occur as they were. While Irene had some vison pertaining the event, she still could not tell what the actual out come would be.   
  
" Perhaps." Agatha said quietly, as if she was still debating the subject in her head. " But not yet."   
  
" Yes, I see...well you know what I mean." Irene told the old woman, Agatha smiled warmly fully understanding the blind woman.   
  
" I know." She turned her attention back towards Rogue and Mystique. " The girl is quite strong, she will a become a powerful mutant when she grows up." Agatha observed. " Once she has under gone some decipline and proper training, she will be ready." Agatha trailed off.  
  
" You think so?" Irene asked, she hadn't seen much of Rogue's future lately, the girls destiny kept changing in ways that even she hadn't even expected, but that was Rogue.   
  
Agatha nodded, and even though Irene couldn't see it, she felt it. The old woman had ways of making Irene see with out seeing. " I know so."  
  
*  
  
No I can't stop loving you   
  
No I won't stop loving you   
  
Why should I even try?  
  
*  
  
Mystique stood there taking it all in. She had no idea that's how Rogue felt, she never had cared before. But what was this feeling she felt now? It wasn't a normal feeling that she had ever felt before, was it Guilt? Yes it was. She felt guilty for her actions. Unbelievable.  
  
Rogue looked at Mystique, there was no sign of emtion on her face. Unbelievable. Rogue thought. She hated her so much, she just wanted to strangle her.  
  
Why don't you kill her? He asked seeming to enjoy this little bout of Rogue and Mystique's.   
  
Rogue shook her head vilently. No. She told him, she wouldn't kill her. She didn't know why but she couldn't do it, sure she thought about it, but she would never actually do it.  
  
" Rogue..." Mystique trailed off, not sure on how to respond. " What do you want me to do then?" Mystique asked, it was the only question Mystique could think to ask.  
  
Kill her! Apoclypse ordered her.   
  
No.  
  
Why not? He asked angerly.  
  
Because....  
  
Because why? He asked again.  
  
She's....she's....  
  
She's what? She's nothing to you, all she ever did was lie to you. Apocolypse told her, filling her head with images of all the times Mystique had lied and used her.  
  
When Rogue had gotten her powers, she had changed to look like the X-men, like Logan. Ororo, and Scott. She had made her believe they were going to kill her. Mystique had made Irene tell her to believe that she had a friend that could help her. And she ran to Mystique because she believed it. When she thought that they were pratcing to attack her in their Danger room sesions, though it was true she left out that Scott didn't like it one bit. Then when when she had wanted her to go on the class field trip to get rid of Scott. That plan of her's back fired. Another time, which left the most bitterest taste in her mouth was when she had pretended to be her friend. Risty. To gather information on the X-Men. Like she didn't already know enough, she corupted her life one to many times, she destoryed her home, blew it sky high, and then tried to be her friend once again. And now with all that, she thinks that by getting someone to help her with this five-hundred thousand year-old freak Rogue'll forgive her like that? Dream on.   
  
You see. He told her roughly. All this pain and suffering, we can end it, here an now. He told her.   
  
We? Rogue thought? Since when have we ever been a we? Rogue asked him.  
  
Since I've been trapped in this Hell hole. He yelled at her.   
  
I hate her, but I'd never kill her. Rogue told him, and she knew it was true, no matter what, Mystique was still sadly enough her mother.  
  
KILL HER! I COMMAND YOU CHILD! He shouted out to her, Rogue cluched her head in pain and dropped to her knees.  
  
" Rogue?!" Mystique called to her, Rogue vaguely heard her.   
  
It hurt so much. He was attacking her walls, he was breaking through.  
  
" Go away." Rogue whispered close to tears. " Just leave meh alone." She pleaded desperately. " Leave meh alone."   
  
" Rogue?" Mystique heard Rogue's silent pleas and was not sure to whom she was talking to, though she had a pretty good guess. Everything was so hazzy, Rogue couldn't see. Her breath was quickening, she was having trouble breathing.   
  
" Help her." She heard Mystique order someone. Who was she talking to?  
  
" I can only try." Another voice answered.   
  
You will obey me child. Apocolypse yelled at her, her head hurt like no tomorrow, his voice was just beating down on her. She was slipping away, back into the dark place she had gone when her physics took over, she screamed. She didn't want to go back. She wasn't going back there again. She swore she'd never go back.  
  
Rogue suddenly felt a chilling calmness flow over here, as some ancient lyrics were muttered about her. A quiet whisper in the wind. He was retreating, what was going on? Rogue wondered.   
  
The ancient words continued to flow through her as if purrifing her, she felt a small tingle flow about her as a heavy voice was silenced within her. Slowly she opened her eyes, only to be greated by the warm smile of an old woman. " What happen-"   
  
Rogue never finished her sentence, for she was lost to the darkness.  
  
Mystique walked up beside Agatha, then knelt beside Rogue whom had collasped from pure exahstion. " I told you it would turn out like this." Mystique growled.   
  
" But I needed to see it for myself." The old woman informed Mystique.   
  
" We could have lost her." Mystique said in a cold tone, gently picking Rogue up from the ground.   
  
" But we didn't." Agatha argued.  
  
" But what if you hadn't been able to subdo him?" Mystique cried out, and if you looked closely at her eyes one might have seen a small glient of a few small tears. She clutched onto Rogue as she carried her inside the house.  
  
" I knew the first attack would work. The second will not be so succsessful, he will become immune after a certian point." Agatha told her following Raven in the house. Mystique stepped gently inside the front door and looked around a bit.  
  
" How did it go?" Irene asked from her seat in the living room, she could hear then keenly in the hall.  
  
" It could have been worse." Agatha answered.  
  
" She could have lost her." Mystique answered coldly.  
  
" I am not so careless Raven." Agatha bit out. Raven let out a small sigh in defeat. Agatha was right, the old woman was always right.  
  
" I know. I just-"   
  
" I know Raven. We all know." Agatha told her warmly, smiling as if there argument had never accured. Mystique looked down at the unconious Rogue in her arms. She looked so at piece but how could she with that monster in her head?  
  
" I'm taking her to bed." Mystique muttered trying to avoid there gaze. Even though Irene couldn't see, she still felt it and it as unnerving.   
  
Mystique carefully climbed the stairs with Rogue held delicatly in her arms. The girl had to weigh 110 pound? Didn't they feed her? She wondered. She then came to Rogue's bedroom door and creepily enough morphed a third arm and opened the door. Entering sliently for an unknown reason Raven carefully put Rogue down to sleep on her bed. " Sleep well, my dear." Raven whispered pulling the covers up over Rogue, after removing her shoes.   
  
Rogue slightly sturred and in a drowsy half asleep state of voice whispered in uncertainty. " Huh? Remy?"  
  
Mysique slightly choked. She then did something she never thought she would do, she focused on the vocal patterns and answered Rogue. " Oui chere. Now go t'sleep." She whispered.  
  
" Uhuh. Night Rems." Rogue whispered as she nuzzed her head against the pillow letting out a content sigh. She looked so at peace, as if she were nothing but pure inocence.  
  
Mystique smiled, " Good night Rogue." She answered in her own voice, somewhat heart broken as she brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. She then made her way towards the door. " May God protect you my child." She said for an unknown reason as she took one last look at Rogue before she closed the door behind her.   
  
For the first time ever Mystique no, Raven felt like she really was a mother to them. She was never able to or wanted to really be a motherly romodle for either of them. Not until much later. She was not much for children, but she was one to help teenagers. They were so complex and there problems really weren't problems, just how they reacted and apporched them were the porblem. She loved helping them through it. She didn't have to become a principal at Bayville, but she wanted to. She never wanted to be a terrorist when she was younger, she had always wanted to be a teacher, though when she got the chance she didn't show it. She was to worried how she would look in the eyes of her team. A leader must have no weaknesses.  
  
Realizing that she had spaced out beside Rogue's closed door Mystique quickly hurried down the stairs and into the living room. There was no sign of Agatha in the living room but Irene sat next to the fire place, the gas fire going, and Irene reading one of her many books in brail. " So how was it?" Irene said delicatly, closing her book and placing it on a small coffee table right beside her. She smiled up at Raven, she could sense where she was, a sense she developed once she lost her sight. " Don't worry I won't tell. It'll be just like when we were teenagers." Irene joked, but to Raven it was comforting.   
  
Raven gave off a faint smile. " I felt like I was really her mother, Irene. It was a wonderful feeling that I wish I could have discovered years ago." Mystique said longingly. " But I would not change a thing. My life may have a countless number of problems but I would not change it." Mystique told her.  
  
" Why?" Irene wondered out loud. " What is so great that you would not change?" Irene asked.   
  
" They, Kurt and Rogue, would be completely different people if I would have raised them. I see myself in them, and I am eternally grateful that they have some of my better qualities. Though Rogue is not my own, I see so much of myself in her. I feel conected to her." Mystique explained.  
  
" You masceraded as her best friend for a number of months. Perhaps that is why you feel a certain conection." Irene added. Raven looked over to Irene, for a moment she forgot that Irene could see what had yet to be, of course she knew of her alais Risty. " Of course I knew. Risty was a great influence on Rogue, there was no doubt that I would have seen her." Irene commented smiling. " Almost fainted when I saw that you chose the image you yourself used all those years when you were a teenager." Irene said, strolling down memory lane.   
  
" I always liked being her. Risty I mean." Mystique said, looking into a cup of tea Eve had broughten in for her. " I was someone else but still myself." Raven tried to explain taking a small sip.  
  
" Thank you." Irene said taking the cup from Eve. She then turned her head towards the sound of Mystique's voice. " It still was you. You just had a mask on. I always wondered why you chose to change your whole appearance because of your mutation. But I am glad you continued to got to school with me." Irene smiled as she sipped her tea.   
  
" You would have killed me otherwise." Mystique said letting out a small laugh.   
  
" This is true." Irene joined in the laughter.   
  
As there laughing quieted there was a small calm about them. Raven continued to sip her tea but Irene just oppted for inhaling the subbtle scent. She let on a small smile. " You know I always forget how much I miss my own sight when I'm with Rogue" Irene said longingly out of the blue. " I would have loved to see her grow with my own eyes and not by my visons alone." She said sadly. " Being able to watch your child grow into something you helped mold them into is lifes most greatest gift." Irene preached.   
  
" Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Mystique asked, rasing an eyebrow at her old friend.  
  
" No." Irene said carelessly. " Just thinking out loud." She chimmed as she look a sip of the tea.  
  
" I know I was a horrible mother towards both Rogue and Kurt. And I know I can never make up for it. But this...this is my chance to at least try and correct all my wrongs." Mystique spoke pastionatly, her eyes reflected that this came right from her heart, something few thought she even had.  
  
" You know this will not bring her with open arms towards you, right Raven?" Irene asked, hoping Raven already knew this was merely a first step of many to even get into her childrens, well at least one of their good graces.  
  
Mystique was silent, she knew, but a woman is allowed to hope. " What do you see lieing ahead of Rogue now Irene?" Mystique asked standing up and heading towards the window. She gazed out intently as if outside her answers to her many asked questions were just waiting for her to find them.   
  
Irene saw that Mystique had abruptly changed the subject on her, she let it slide for now. " I honestly don't know. " She answered smiling warmly while she took a sip of the warm tea.  
  
" You don't know?" Mystique asked turning on her heel to look at the blind woman behind her, and for some reason, she was smiling.  
  
" That is correct."   
  
" How can you not know?" Mystique asked in amazement.  
  
" Because not all things are already planed out for us Mystique." Agatha said calmly walking slowly into the room, joining into there conversation. " Somethings we can not avoid and leave up to fate, while others we are free to do what we will." She said smoothy the entire statement rolling gracefully of her tounge. Mystique gave a faint smile as the old woman joined them.  
  
" Exactly Miss. Harkness." Irene said placing her cup of tea back on the coffee table. " It's a mystery."   
  
" So what of Rogue?" Mystique questioned sitting back down on the couch next to Agatha.  
  
" It is up to her." Agatha answered. " There are two pathes before her, and the journey to chose has just begun."   
  
" No, please, I'm to tired. Talk prose." Mystique asked rubbing her temples.  
  
" When Rogue wakes up tomorrow." Agatha began to answer. " She will have to choices. One stay here and seek counsel and guideness with us. Or leave us here and figure things out on her own." Agatha told her in a more common wording.  
  
" So which will she choose?" Mystique asked, her eyes glancing back and forth between the two other women in the room. Irene then smiled and gave a soft chuckle, Mysitque raised an eyebrow in question to the blind woman. And though Irene could not see it, she could feel Mystique's confusion.  
  
" As I said before Raven. It's a mystery."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
TBC...  
  
:  
  
Authors Rant: It's done, believe it or not it's done. "Can't Stop Loving You" Has been completed. And as you can tell there will be a sequal. I am not that evil that I would just cut it off right there. The song just ended that's all and after a certain point I just ignored the song so oh well. Yesterday I heard the song like five times on the radio. It was like a nagging sign to complete this thing. And so quickly after I updated at the begining of the week I managed to turn out the last chapter, like a bunny on crack, Ishandahalf would say. But here it is, I'm sorry if it sucks or if you don't like it. I say tough, I saw no better way to really wrap it up.   
  
Well, not more left to say other then if you want to find out what happens to Rogue and Remy look for the sequel around Thanksgving. No matter what I'll post what I got around then. Or perhaps I will post sooner. But for those of you new to reading my work, you'll soon discover my favorite saying "is better late then never." So I say good bye to all of you that stuck with me till the end. For my first song fic I don't think I did that bad.   
  
I would answer your reviews but I am in no mood today, so sorry. If you really want an answer to questions asked, please email me. I'll repond to your personal emails. Until the next story. I pretty much have this whole thing planed out, it's all locked away safe in my head. I just have to find the key. lol. Well I wish you all well and this story will return around Thanksgiving. Later.  
  
Take Care,   
  
Rogue Star 


End file.
